Heroes Coalition - Brave Witches
by XP4Universe
Summary: When the giant blue hand suddenly appears out of nowhere, grabbing the Mississippi Gang in the process before dumping them in Orussia where they met the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. Meanwhile, the Summoner is back and is meaner than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Two days has past in Neo-City as the Heroes Coalition is a lot busier than ever. Meanwhile, trainees would continue doing their best with their training in hopes of getting promoted into a Solo Hero or being put in a team.

We then start our story out with Joey alone in his and the Mississippi Gang's room and he's sitting on a chair reading an old anime magazie and in one of the pages contained info and pictures of the 502nd JFW AKA the Brave Witches and Joey was looking at a picture of a very particular Fusoan Brave Witch.

And then out of nowhere, the door to their room slammed open revealing to be Kylie, "HELLO!" she greeted cheerfully.

This startles Joey as he hid his magazine, "Oh! Hey Kylie what's up?" he said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm feeling great! Ozzy called all of us to- huh?" Kylie said but trailed off as she noticed that her older twin was hiding something behind him and then she gave him a suspicious look, "Joey? Anong tinatago moooo?" she said in Tagalog as she speaks like that whenever her siblings are hiding something from her.

"Oh, uh... nothing..." Joey replied looking away and suddenly like blur, Kylie managed to swipe away the magazine from him, "Hey!" he exclaimed in panic as she looked at the page he was in.

Then Kylie made a dopey teasing face as she showed him the page, "Ooooh, your looking at your future girlfriend huuuhh?" she said.

Joey then swiped back the magazine, "Shut up Kylie! I was only looking at it!" he denied while blushing madly.

But Kylie made a princess laugh while putting her hand near her face, "Ooooh ho ho ho! Deny it all you want but it's the truth. Ever since we watched that anime you said that she looks cute." she said as Joey began to growl in embarrassment. Then Kylie suddenly got an idea, "I know! How about we ask Double D if we could go to her world, that way you can ask her out on a da-" she was saying but before she could finish when Joey suddenly threw the magazine on his bed.

"THAT'S IT KYLIE! YOUR. DEAD!" Joey yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Kylie said as she threw a raspberry and ran out the door while Joey ran after her right after he slammed the door closed.

The two ran after each other passing by Yuu and Kanji whom are confused of what's going on. On the other side of the hallways, we see Rex standing in front of a vending machine with a newspaper in hand reading the recent events involving the Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squad and Brave Adventurers from the Fire Emblem world, when the Hollard twins ran passed him.

"Try not to hurt yourself kids!" Rex called out, "And from what, I don't know." he muttered before going back to reading.

 **bzzzttt...**

After an hour of cat and mouse, Joey caught her with the biggest nooggie ever... along with getting scolded by Double D and Minna for running around the dorm's hallways towards the training facilities. Their chase had caused several injuries... which are all aching foot if you know what I mean. After getting scolded, the two then went their way towards the Tech Garage and met up with Ozzy and Suzie. Ozzy then gives Joey's Nerfwatch and Suzie's Computer watch an upgrade with a communicator function and Ozzy gives Kylie a communicator and Ozzy places his communicator in his wrist and then the Mississippi gang test out their Stratoboards(Joey's board is colored dark-blue, Kylie's Cyan, Ozzy's orange and Suzie's dark-red) and they're working fine, then Ozzy gets another Communicator watch that he made for Double D, which he plans on giving it later. The Mississippi Gang then decided to walk around the city park for a nice change of phase, they we're later join by Penny.

"Hey guys! I heard from Eddward and Minna that sixth team will be formed soon." Ozzy exclaimed.

"Really?!" Kylie quipped, "I wonder who will be part of it?" she thought out loud.

"From what I heard that new guy Drake Gallantry is going to be the leader and I can't help but agree with them. I mean I saw his sparring session with Robert and Xavier days ago and men, they were awesome! Especially Drake, even without any abilities whatsoever, he did just more give a good fight!" Ozzy exclaimed.

"Impressive." Joey said with a grin.

"I would love to spar with him one day." Penny quipped.

"I think that's a bad idea Penny, the strength of his punches and kicks might be too much for you from what I observed." Ozzy stated.

"Wait a minute." Suzie called, "Isn't it a bit too early to have someone new like him become a leader of team?!" she pointed.

"Actually... Drake's level is already in professional status. Kind like Taro, Duncan and Ichigo who were promoted already prior to their training because their skills are pro level. However, others like Miss Squiggly whom is also in pro level could also choose to join a team, hence why she's part of the Cross Guards. Drake chose to join a team and what better way to do that is to make him a leader." Ozzy explained.

Suddenly Penny noticed a big shadow on the ground, "Ooooh... the skies is getting dark, I bet it's gonna rain." she mused.

Ozzy chuckled while looking up, "That's ridiculous Penny. The weather new said..." he tried to say but he stopped when he saw something from above that made his eyes wide, it big hand... a REALLY big blue hand, "What in tarnation?!" he exclaimed in shock.

And in one swift move the hand grabs the Mississippi Gang while missing Penny.

"What's going on?!" Penny exclaimed in shock while frozen at the same time by the sight of

"I think this is the big blue hand everyone is talking about!" Kylie shouted as the hand slowly pulls up.

"Dang it! It caught us off guard!" Ozzy exclaimed.

"Naku naman lagot!" Joey stated with gritted teeth.

And with that, the hands moves up back in the sky along with the four, "AAAAAAHH!" they screamed.

"My friends!" Penny cried but the big hand and the four already vanished in a blink of an eye, leaving her alone along with the Communicator watch that Ozzy dropped on the ground. Penny picks it up and made her way towards back to the facility, "I need to tell everyone about this! My friends are in danger!" she said.

Meanwhile, in a fast moving time vortex we see the hand moving forward with the four still in it's grasps.

"Let go of us! So we can DESTROY you!" Joey shouted.

Then another hand appears and gave them a thumbs-up, Ozzy's eyes widen when he realized what that meant, "Aaaak! No! Don't let us go! Don't listen to Joey! He didn't mean what he said, I swear!" he cried in panic.

Despite his plead, the giant blue hand casually let's them go, dropping them towards the light at the end while the other hand waves at them.

"Don't wave your hands at us!" Ozzy shouted.

"Aaaaaahh!" the four screamed once more as they went into the light.

 **bzzzttt...**

Currently in a world being invaded by aliens called Neurois. We go to the alternate version of Russia called Orussia, more particularly in Petersburg. The place is currently the base operation of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing.

Currently inside the hanger, we see four girls with three of them of with bruises on their faces while kneeling on the floor and the last girl is looking at them with a stern look. Inches away from them are a pile of badly damaged Strikers.

"Mou! How many times do I have to tell you three to be careful in using your Strikers?!" a girl said sternly with hands on her hips.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Flight Lieutenant**

 **Aleksandra Ivanovna Pokryshkin aka Sasha**

Aleksandra is a young girl with a mid-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue high-collar shirt over a dark military jacket, dark-blue skirt, black pantyhose and black shoes. She also had a black headband on top of her head.

"Sorry Sasha... I never meant to crash my Strikers... it's just those winds were so strong it blew me away.'' the second girl reasoned.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Flight Sergeant**

 **Nikka Edvardine Katajainen aka Nipa**

Nikka had a short, boyish blonde hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a light-blue high-collar sweater jacket with linings, wool at the ends and a belt bag, white pantyhose and white boots.

"Winds? You crashed to a wall, then crashed into me and then I crashed to Hikari?! How does the wind cause a chain reaction like that?!" the third girl exclaimed angrily.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Flying Officer**

 **Naoe Kanno aka Nao**

Naoe is a small girl with a short dark hair, an angry dark-grey eyes and a band aid on her left cheek. She is currently wearing a brown tanker jacket over a brown dress shirt, brown gloves, white panties and black boots.

"Nao-chan, Nao-chan! Please calm down." the fourth girl said.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Sergeant**

 **Hikari Karibuchi**

Hikari is a small girl short, dark-brown hair and chestnut-brown eyes. She is currently wearing navy blue sailor uniform with white ribbon over a dark-blue swimsuit and white shoes.

"Calm down! How can I calm down after what happened?!" Naoe snapped at Hikari.

"Nipa-san didn't meant to do it, Nao-chan.'' Hikari reasoned.

"She's right! I didn't mean to do that! Don't get angry at me, Nao!" Nipa pleaded.

Sasha let's out a sigh, "What am I gonna do with you girls?'' she asked.

Suddenly they heard the loud crashing noise from the ceiling, they look up to see a young male falling down towards... directly on Nipa herself.

"Nipa! Watch out!" Sasha cried.

But too late as the young boy whom we all know as Joey crashes down on top of Nipa, and he was not alone as Ozzy, Kylie and Suzie followed suit.

Luckily for Nipa, Joey landed on her with his back first, "Ooomph!" he said when suddenly Ozzy landed on top of Joey, "Dohhh!" he wheezed.

Then Kylie landed on Ozzy's upper back on a sitting position, "Dauu!" he gasped then finally Suzie landed right next to Kylie on his lower back and ass, "Ooooohhhh!" he gasped in a slightly high-pitch voice.

"Uuuuuugh... that... hurts... Ozzy..." Joey said weakly.

"Sorry man... uugh... now my back hurts.'' Ozzy groaned.

"Sorry Ozzy." Kylie as she scratched her head.

Joey then looks at the ceiling while moving his hand to find out if he could feel anything and then he felt Nipa's hair and then her nose before speaking, "Who ever this is... I'd like to say... that we're sorry for landing on you" he said apologetically.

"Don't worry... I'm fine...'' Nipa replied out of reflex.

"At least she managed to cushion your "Flat" landing." Kylie said making the gang groan.

"Seriously Kylie! Again with the puns!" Joey groaned as he was still looking at the ceiling when a face popped up in his field of vision, surprising him a bit and the face was none other than Hikari Karibuchi.

"Umm... are you okay?" Hikari asked.

Joey's eyes slightly went wide upon seeing her, "Uuhh... Hi there..'' is all he could say.

Before anything else, two women came running in the hangar, "Everyone, what's going on?!" the first woman asked.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Squadron Leader**

 **Gundula Rall**

Gundula is a tall young woman with short orange hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-green uniform jacket with a black corset wrapped around her stomach, a white shirt underneath, black panties and brown shoes.

"We heard a crashing sound? What happened?'' the second woman asked.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Flight Sergeant**

 **Edytha Rossmann**

Edytha is a young woman with a short stature, she had a shoulder-length silver hair and brown eyes. She is currently wearing a dark vest over a light-grey uniform jacket and white blouse, white panties and dark shoes.

The two women the saw the Mississippi Gang, and in instinct, the two women charges towards the two males apprehending them on the process, oddly enough no one dared to apprehend Kylie and Suzie. Gundula pinned down Joey with one knee on his stomach, Edytha did the same thing on Ozzy but instead of the stomach her knees are pressed on Ozzy's nards making him squeal in agony.

"Who are you people? What are you doing here? And how did you get here?'' Edytha bombarded Ozzy with questions.

Ozzy looks at her with a pain look on his face, "As much as... I love... to answer... yer questions... would you stop... pressing my nards... it's killing me...'' he replied with a squeaky voice. Edytha blushed madly when realized what he meant and quickly removes her knee from his nards, much to his relieve and not a minute later, he passed out.

"Gurk... I would love to explain things but I... assure you meant no harm..." Joey grunted.

Everyone then looks at each other before Gundula spoke, "You better give us a good explanation about this or else.'' she demanded.

 **bzzzttt...**

As this going on, in a snowy forest a distance away from the base, we see two figures walking on the snowy plains. One male was wearing a white hooded cloak while the second male is holding am acoustic guitar strumming a small melody.

Then both of them stopped walking when the first male began to smell something from the left side of the forest.

"Hijikita-san... do you smell another Emotionless nearby?'' the second male as the first male took off his hood revealing to be Keisuke Hijikata, the former right hand man to Mio Sakamoto.

 **Former Fuso Imperial Navy Petty Officer**

 **Keisuke Hijikata**

Keisuke is a young man with short dark hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a white hooded cloak over a white furred coat, white top, black baggy pants tucked inside a dark military boots.

Keisuke nodded, "Emotionless... I smell tons of them, Viktor.'' he replied to his companion.

 **Wandering Minstrel**

 **Viktor Vale**

Viktor is a tall young man with a messy black hair and a slightly thick facial hairs with dark eyes. He is currently wearing a black tight shirt, black ripped pants and black shoes. He had several black accessories around his neck, a white towel wrapped around his shoulders, a torn red scarf wrapped around his right wrist and torn blue scarf on the left and a dark aviator glasses hanging on his shirt's collar.

Viktor the strums his guitar, "Then let's go and greet them, if you know what I mean.'' he said earning a nod from Keisuke.

And with that, the two males went towards the location of the Emotionless.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, up in the sky we see a large flying ship called the Dark Cruiser, originally belongs to Amadeus Flux, floating around but the ship is currently obscured from the public's naked eye. Inside we see the familiar villain called the Summoner looking down the country of Orussia with a sinister grin.

"Been while since I stepped foot in this world." the Summoner spoke, "The last time I came here, my plans are messed up. But not this time around, with all of the plans and blueprints we found this ship, I guarantee that we will bring this world into ruins! In the name of the Dark Forces!" she proclaimed as Lucas Lee, Bug and four more person hiding behind the shadows appeared behind, "And no one can ever stop us! Even if there is... we'll just crush them!" she said with a sadistic smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Meeting the Brave Witches

After the cosmic trip that brought them to the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing's Base, we see the quartet inside Gundula's office with Rossman standing beside the said Squadron Leader who's sitting on her desk with her hands folded in front of her.

"First things first, I would like to hear your names." Gundula's said with a stern voice which made Ozzy gulp.

Joey gave her a salute before speaking, "Ma'am! My name's Joey Hollard and this is my younger twin sister Kylie and our friends, Oswald Wizner or Ozzy and Suzuka Takahashi or Suzie, we are trainees from am organization in another dimension called the Heroes Coalition. We we're accidentally dropped here after a giant blue hand grabs us." he replied while introducing themselves one by one, with the three nodding politely.

Gundula's and Edytha looks at each other before the former spoke, "Are you mocking us?" she asked with a stern voice.

Joey stood firmly, "I am not mocking, lying or joking, ma'am. I speak nothing but the truth." he replied. Meanwhile, Ozzy is sweating like buckets from the conversation... and they're are not even in halfway.

"If that we're true, then where's your proof?" Edytha challenged.

Joey nodded before bringing out his tablet (which colored black with blue circuits stickers on the back), "Good thing I had this with me all the time." he said handing the device to the two witches.

Gundula then checks on the device, and she had to admit it was something she'd never seen before, the things she touches reacts while some sort of notifications would pop out at times. She then accidentally pressed the gallery area, where she saw tons pictures but what surprised her the most is when she saw a photo of Minna and Double D having a date at the Rabbit Cafe.

"What's the meaning of this? Why is there a photo of Minna with a male?" Gundula demanded in question, "If I remember correctly, she had personal issues with men." she pointed out.

Joey was surprised by her reaction but decided to roll with it, gambling everything from what he was about to say next, "Yes. That's Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, the overall Wing Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and currently the Chief Brand Officer of our organization." he replied.

"Minna is a member of your organization! That can't be possible! Minna would never leave her position like that!" Gundula argued.

"According to Minna herself, she had Major Mio Sakamoto take over her position.'' Joey stated.

Gundula narrowed her eyes, "Edytha... go and take a call with Major Sakamoto.'' she ordered.

Edytha nodded and made her way out of the office. Minutes later, she came back with a surprised look on her face.

"What did she said?" Gundula asked.

"I believe they're telling the truth... Major Sakamoto confirms it after I called by the phone. She said that the 501st Joint Fighter Wing are allies with the Heroes Coalition. And when I asked her about the giant blue hand they're speaking off, she confirms that she saw it once." Edytha stated.

"I see...'' Gundula muttered before turning to Joey, "Then we believe in you. We apologized for being suspicious.'' she said.

"It's fine ma'am. Under the circumstances, I probably do the same thing.'' Joey replied.

"Gee... ya think." Ozzy grumbled.

Gundula then stood up, "Now that's over. What are the four of you should do now?'' she asked.

"We're definitely stuck here for the time being until the Coalition find us.'' Ozzy replied.

"I see. I suggest the four of you are welcome to stay in our base for the time being, think of it as a token of apology after our treatment to the two of you.'' Gundula offered.

"Much appreciated ma'am." Joey replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later the Mississippi Gang along with Gundula and Edytha are gathered in the meeting room along with the rest of the Witches which includes Hikari, Nao, Nipa and Sasha and four more Witches. The four then introduced themselves while showing off their unique abilities much to the Witches' awe, not more so than Hikari.

"Sugoi! I never seen such abilities like this! It's so amazing!" Hikari exclaimed in delight.

"I agree. This is definitely beyond what Witches can do." a woman with black hair said, though for some reason, she can't help stare at Kylie and Suzie because of their cuteness.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Pilot Officer**

 **Sadako Shimohara**

Sadako is a teenage girl with a short black hair and red eyes. She is currently wearing a black high-collar jacket over a dark-blue swimsuit, black socks and brown shoes.

"Sugoi..." a small girl in pigtails said in awe.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Pilot Officer**

 **Georgette Lemare**

Georgette is a slightly small teenage girl with brown hair tied in pigtails and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white uniform jacket over a blue blouse, white panties and black sock and shoes.

"Hmm... I see..." a tall woman said while eyeing Kylie and Suzie from head to toe. If you had an idea who's this person is, then you know what she's thinking.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Flying Officer**

 **Waltrud Krupinski**

Waltrud is a tall young woman with a short, boyish dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She is currently wearing a black uniform jacket over a light-grey blouse, light-grey pantyhose, brown boots and a dark-blue Panzer hat.

The last girl tilts her head, "Umm... they seem... nice..." she said with an uncaring look.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Sergeant**

 **Mahiru Shimokamiyama**

Mahiru is a slightly tall girl with a darkish-red spiky hair with goggles on her head and has dark eyes. She is currently wearing a lab coat over a white blouse, dark skirt, white pantyhose and dark boots.

The Mississippi Gang recognized all of them from the anime Brave Witches but they we're surprised to see Mahiru, whom was not present in the anime, though Ozzy concluded that she might be a new addition yet to be introduced in the series.

"Nice to meet you guys again after that incident earlier." Nipa greeted.

"We apologized again for landing on you.'' Joey said.

Nipa waves her hands, "It's fine... I'm kinda used to it.'' she replied.

Before anyone could speak, Kylie suddenly shouted, "Kyaaaa! I can't take it anymore!" she said out loud. And in a blur, Kylie started her hugfest with the cutest Witches from Hikari to Georgette to Sasha, "Kyaaahahaha! They are so cute!" she squealed in delight much to everyone's bewilderment and to Sadako's delight.

"Kylie! Control yourself!" Ozzy shouted.

Kylie then decided to hug Mahiru next and jumps on her but the redhead casually took a step to her right which caused Kylie to hug Nao instead, whom was behind her all the time.

"You bastard! Why did you dodge?!" Nao demanded as Kylie cuddles her.

"Well... I don't want to get hug... so I handed her to you.'' Mahiru replied with a blank look.

"You bastard! Kora! Lemme go!" Nao demanded in irritation as she's having a hard time trying to get out from Kylie's iron grip.

Of course... Joey had enough of this, "CORPORAL!" he shouted.

"Eep!" Kylie squeaked letting go of Nao before standing still in attention.

"It's inappropriate to do that in public! Especially in front of a military officer!" Joey scolded, referring to Gundula, "Apologize this instant!" he ordered.

Kylie took a bow, "I'm sorry." she said.

Gundula chuckled, "No worries, we're use to seeing Sadako hugging cute girls, so it's barely a problem for us." she replied.

"You mean... I can hug them?'' Kylie asked.

Gundula nodded, "Of course!" she replied much to everyone's surprise.

Kylie's face beamed before resuming her hugfest starting with Nao much to her dismay while Joey smacking a palm on his face, forgetting that Gundula is pretty much of a laid-back person.

Edytha then turns to Joey, "By the way, I was wondering who is the male with Minna from the picture." she pointed out.

"Oh! That is Eddward also known as Double D because he had two Ds in his name, and his the Chief Operating Officer of the Heroes Coalition.'' Joey replied, "And if you're wondering then yes, they're a couple.'' he added.

"Eh?! Are you serious?!" Waltrud exclaimed, "Minna is dating a man!" she said in shock.

"Don't worry. Eddward is a really nice guy and a gentlemen to boot!" Ozzy said, "Plus they're both strict with rules, so I guess they are really made for each other." he added.

"I see... then I'm happy for her." Gundula said with a smile.

"Also... aside from Miss Minna, Gertrude Backhorn and Yoshika Miyafuji are also members of the Heroes Coalition too." Ozzy revealed.

"Nani?!" Waltrud exclaimed in shock, "Even Backhorn! That's explain why I haven't heard of her for a while.'' she stated.

"Yoshika Miyafuji! The girl who healed Oneechan!" Hikari gasped.

Joey nodded before bringing out his tablet and showed them pictures of the New Age Avengers(although Marcus and Eddy are still absent) and the Rising Stars(minus Arinah), "Yoshika is currently a member of the New Age Avengers and Lieutenant Backhorn is part of the Rising Stars." he said as everyone looks at the photos.

"Woah! Those are some unique people." Sadako commented.

"Is that an old man?" Nipa pointed out referring to Eustace.

Sasha then looks at the Rising Stars when her eyes widen as she recognized one them, "What? Malvina?!" she gasped in shock.

"Oh right... Malvina also originates from this world." Suzie mused.

"You know this girl Sasha?" Nipa asked.

Despite her initial shock, Sasha nodded, "Malvina and I known each other for some time now. Then I heard that she ran away from home and was never seen again, so this is where she has been.'' she said, "How is she doing in the Coalition?'' she asked in concern.

"She's doing fine, a little frail but from what I heard that her health is slowly getting better.'' Joey replied.

Sasha smiled from that, "I see... she's doing fine then I'm okay with that.'' she said.

"She also had a boyfriend." Ozzy added with a grin.

Suddenly Sasha grabs Ozzy by the collar and looks at him angrily, "What did you say?! Malvina had a boyfriend?! What? When? Where? Who is it?! Who is this male Countess that shamelessly flirted at her?!" she demanded as she shook him violently.

"Oi! That was mean!" Waltrud exclaimed with a pout.

"Miss Sasha please calm down! We never met her boyfriend yet but from what we heard, he's a good person despite his questionable behaviors.'' Joey stated.

"Plus... he's a prince! Bonus points for her!" Ozzy added, "Waaahh!" he shouted as Sasha tosses him aside.

"I will not accept it until I meet this male Countess myself!" Sasha said in defiance.

"Nee... why do you have to compare me to that guy?'' Waltrud asked with a pout.

Edytha then turns to see Joey, "By the way, I kinda noticed that you act like a soldier." she pointed out, "Are you perhaps one?'' she asked.

"I'm not one ma'am." Joey replied, "Though I got to admit I can be militant at times. I believe I was influenced by my father whom is military officer." he admitted.

"I see... how do you guys train? Edytha asked.

"The four of us originally as mostly self-trained using different Jimmy Hollard Training Routes aka the Hollard Route.'' Joey replied.

"Hollard Route?'' Edytha repeated.

"The Hollard Route is a training routine made by our, Lieutenant James Hollard to increase one's stamina, speed, endurance and strength. It's simple muscle work that slowly turns intense depending on the trainee's strength, stamina, speed and endurance results and they vary in 4 routines. The Light Training Route, Basic Training Route, Intermediate Training Route and the Extreme Training Route. It's a difficult training routine but it's very effective. I tried to suggest this to several coaches but they rejected it, sans one, as the other trainees already had brutal training schedule which becomes a lot difficult as time goes. I understand that but I still want to share this routine to anyone." Joey explained.

Edytha then hummed, "Hmm... may I suggest this kind of routine for the Witches?'' she asked.

Joey let's out a mischievous grin, "Thought you never asked.'' he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile coming out from the left side of the snowy forest are Keisuke and Viktor with the former smiling madly with bloodstains on his mouth.

Viktor strummed his guitar, "Satisfied?'' he asked.

Keisuke wipes the blood from his mouth, "Never been better.'' he replied with a grin.

Viktor smiled as he continues to strum his guitar, "Well then... I think we should head towards that town over there and find a place to stay for a bit.'' he said earning a nod from his companion.

And with that, the two males marches their way towards the town, where the Mississippi Gang and the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing are located.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile on a snowy mountain far way from Petersburg, we see a strange man walking in the snowy tracks. He is wearing a brown hooded robes and a gas mask hiding his face.

He then looks up to see a large Neuroi hovering above him, "Hmm... sure it's big." he said grabbing his bow and arrow as he pointed it at the giant flying monstrosity, "But not big enough for me." he said firing his arrow towards the Neuroi.

The arrow flew towards the Neuroi with blinding speed while leaving a trail of rainbows behind it, the arrow the pierced through the alien hitting directly it's core, destroying it completely.

"Oh yeah!" the man cheered with his fist pump up, "Who's awesome? I'm awesome! More stories to tell my daughter once I see her!" he said putting way his bow as he resumes walking ahead, "I'm so glad that I'm back from retirement." he mused.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Next Day Madness Part 1

The next day after Edytha's suggestion, Joey decided to train the Witches using his father's Hollard Route and for some mischievous reason, Joey decided to have them go with the Extreme Training Route.

The Brave Witches, except for Mahiru who suddenly bailed out when she heard the word training, are gathered at the running field with Gundula and Edytha along with Kylie and Suzie watching from the sidelines. And after Joey's command, the Witches then began to do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 50 crunches and 50 reverse crunches, much to their disbelief and bewilderment.

After finishing doing the reverse crunches Joey spoke, "Okay troops!" he said in his militant persona getting their attention "We're at the last part of the training routine." he announced in which made everyone sigh in relief

"FINALLY! it's almost over!" Nipa shouted.

"What is it this time Joey?" Hikari asked with a bit of excitement.

"Well, all of you will be doing a total of Ten running laps around this area." Joey said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Nao shouted and before she could complain Hikari quickly calmed her down as Joey continued talking.

"Buuut, there's gonna be a twist." Joey added as this got half of them a bit interested while the other half showing a face of terror.

Joey then let's out a grin, "While running you'll have to dodge him." he said while pointing his thumb at Ozzy who was standing a bit ways behind him which got them confused.

"What's he gonna do?" Nao asked as she's having doubts.

And then Joey makes a mischievous smile and said, "He's gonna shoot you and you'll have to dodge his gun fire" he said and to add emphasis Ozzy drew his revolvers and spun them.

 _"I got a feeling this won't end well... for me that is."_ Ozzy thought with a blank look.

"EEEEEEEEH!" shouted the witches.

And before anyone could complain, Joey decided gave them a push, "Do you want to be able to defeat those Neurois or not?" he asked with a stern militant tone making them tense a bit, "Or..." he said making them look at him, "Maybe you lot don't have what it takes to be called Brave Witches." he mocked with a teasing tone and mischievous smile turning some of the Witches from tense to infuriated.

 _"This will not end for Joey if this keeps up... well look on the bright side, I won't be alone once things went South."_ Ozzy thought positively.

"Oooooh!" Kylie cooed cheekily while thinking that Joey's doing the same thing his brother did to him while Suzie just turned away trying to hold her laughter but couldn't help but snicker.

"He's pushing their buttons, I can tell." Gundula commented with a grin.

"I agree." Edytha replied with a giggle.

"WHAT! Why I outta!" Nao shouted angrily as she was about to punch him but Hikari quickly stopped her.

"Calm down Kano, Joey's just trying to make you lose your temper!" Hikari reasoned.

"And you Hikari!" Joey called.

Hikari turns to him, "Huh?!" she said.

Joey gave her a mischievous smile, "Maybe your not good as you think you are, maybe you don't have what it takes to be a witch, your sister would be disappointed." he said while crossing his arms and shaking his head in disappointment while still wearing that smile.

 _"Okay Joey... that's going too far! Way too far!"_ Ozzy thought in panic, _"May the idiotic Gods have mercy on both of us after this.''_

And just like that, Hikari just lost it, "THAT'S IT! JOEY YOUR DEAD!" she shouted angrily running after the Soldier 2.0.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! HA HAA!" Joey exclaimed with a mocking laugh as he ran through the running field with Hikari, Nao and the other Brave Witches chasing him and while the were chasing him around, Ozzy(who did a sign of a cross) began shooting blank rounds at them and they easily dodged due to the fact that they were focused on trying to catch Joey and at the end of the 10th final lap Joey stops and turns around to the witches.

"Congratulations troops! You did it!" Joey said with a proud smile.

Unfortunately for him, Hikari tackled him to the ground and started shaking him and banging his head on the concrete, "Take this! And this! And some of this! And some more of this!" she yelled angrily.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! HIKARI, I SAID OW! YOU WIN! OW! STOP IT!" Joey shouted as Hikari continues to beat him up on the ground.

Ozzy watches him with a blank look, "I knew things won't end well." he stated.

"Kora! Don't you think your free with this either!" Nao shouted as she, Nipa and Sasha charges at him with Orussian holding a wrench.

"No! Wait! I can explain! Joey forced me to do this! Please have mercy!" Ozzy cried for mercy as the Witches began to beat him up mercilessly.

Meanwhile, Kylie and Suzie watches everything in awe, "Poor boys." the former stated with a smile, "This is the reason the guys back in the Coalition won't take the Hollard Route. They got the feeling that Joey will do this to them.'' she said.

Suzie was about to say something snarky when she felt something coming from the nearby snowy forest, "Hey... I just felt something.'' she said.

Gundula, Edytha and Kylie looks at her, "What is it Takahashi?'' Gundula asked.

"I just felt something disturbing coming from the forest nearby.'' Suzie replied.

"Could it be Neurois?" Edytha asked.

"If it was Neuroi then we should have been notified by now." Gundula pointed out.

"Whatever it is, I can definitely tell that it spells trouble.'' Kylie stated.

Gundula nodded at her before to the rest, "Everyone!" she called causing everyone to stop beating up the boys though Nipa is still biting Ozzy's right leg, "Seems like we had a situation going on.'' she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the Mississippi Gang along with a few Witches which includes Hikari, Nao, Sadako, Georgette and Nipa are seen trekking the snowy forest. The Witches only had brought their guns since they not facing any Neurois.

"Are you sure you felt something in here?'' Nao asked.

Suzie nodded, "Yes. I don't know what it is but for some reason, it feels familiar." she replied. She is currently wearing her black t-shirt over a dark gray long sleeve shirt, a gray and dark red tipped scarf around her neck with the scarf tips facing her back, a computer watch that plays music on her left wrist, a pair of dark red fingerless gloves, a gray skirt with a dark red belt over dark red short leggings, two black tactical zipper utility pouches: one with a shuriken crest on it on her right hip and one with a smoke crest on her back left hip, a Chokuto Sword strapped on her left side, a Shirasaya Tanto on her back waist, gray socks and black and red shoe laced running shoes. Her lower face is covered with her scarf and a pair of red tinted sunglasses over her eyes.

"Whatever it is, we need to find it soon." Ozzy said. He is currently wearing his white V-neck t-shirt with a small shoulder bag that carries shotgun shells on his right side under a dark brown open trench coat, a brown cowboy neckerchief around his neck, black leather fingerless gloves, black jeans with a gray belt that carries revolver clips and revolver bullets, two Colt Single Army revolver pistols holstered on either of his hips, throwing knives on the back of his belt, a lasso also on his left side and a pair of black Nike running shoes. He is also wearing a brown cowboy hat and a pair of orange tinted sunglasses and a machete on his left hip and a Winchester pump-action shotgun on holstered on his back.

"Yeah... the sooner we finish this, the sooner I can resume beating you to pulp!" Nao exclaimed much to Ozzy's dismay.

"Nao-chan... please calm down.'' Georgette said.

Nipa then stopped when she noticed something, "Ah! That's nice snow sculpture.'' she said referring to the white bipedal object with black beady eyes standing near to her, "I wonder who made this.'' she mused.

"Sugoi! I've seen snowmen before, but this is the first time seeing something like this.'' Hikari said in awe.

"It's kinda cute... I think...'' Sadako mused.

Suzie then looks at the snowy figure when her eyes widen in horror, "Girls get away from that thing! That's an Emotionless!" she shouted.

Suddenly the white creature cracks it's mouth open and let's out a frightening screech making the Witches screamed in shock before firing their guns at the pale creature. Fortunately for them, the creature was not immune to bullets and managed to kill it easily.

"What the hell is that?!" Nao exclaimed in shock.

"Suzie, you called those Emotionless right? How do you know about them?'' Kylie asked. Her low ponytail becomes a high ponytail tied in a blue ribbon and clad in a special outfit. It consists of a blue long sleeved button up blouse with a white ribbon under a white and black accented button up vest and a white and silver accented open trench coat, blue tinted vintage sunglasses, bluish gray and silver accented dress skirt with frills at the end with a belt with a cyan star buckle, blue stockings, white and cyan accented thigh-high high heeled combat boots with a blue star on the middle, a pair of dark blue and silver fingerless gloves and a silver and blue outlined star shaped jewel on her neck ribbon.

"I learned them from Medic's class.'' Suzie replied, "Which you three decided to ditch out." she added making Kylie rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"Wait! If that's an Emotionless... wouldn't that mean...'' Ozzy trails in nervousness.

Before he could finish his statement, a large number of Emotionless suddenly came out running from the forest making their way towards them.

"Oh my goodness! That's a lot!" Sadako exclaimed in shock.

"Where did all of they come from?'' Georgette asked.

"I don't know... but right now, we need to deal with them before they could get anywhere near the town!" Ozzy shouted.

"Took the words out from mouth! All right ! Let's get them troops!" Joey commanded. He is currently wearing dark blue shirt with black sleeves over a closed black casual vest and an open gray short sleeved zipper camo hoodie, a pair of black military tactical fingerless gloves, a dark blue and black stripped watch on his right wrist, black tactical cargo pants with a belt, an N-Strike Elite Disruptor holstered in a specially made custom hip holster on his right hip, a Nerf Zombie Strike Doublestrike hidden in the left front of his hoodie, Nerf N-Force Marauder Longsword sheathed on his left hip, a Doomlands 2169 Vagabond slung on his back and a pair of gray combat boots. In addition he wears a gray military camo hat with blue tinted Ballistic Goggles on it and as well as a black colored special lower face mask with a built in respirator.

And with that, the Mississippi Gang and the Witches charges towards the Emotionless.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back in the town, we see Keisuke and Viktor walking in the empty streets.

"It's quiet..." Keisuke muttered looking around, "Too quiet...'' he said, "Where is everybody?'' he asked in confusion.

Viktor strums his guitar before opening his eyes, "I believe this town was abandoned long time ago. I can already tell what's the reason.'' he said.

Keisuke's head perk up as he began to sniff around, "Wait! I smell a large number of Emotionless!" he exclaimed.

"To where my friend?" Viktor asked.

Keisuke then pointed at the nearby forest from the left, "There! I can smell them there!" he replied.

Viktor strums his guitar, "Then let's get going.'' he said.

And with that, the two boys made their way to the direction where the Mississippi Gang and the Witches are fighting the Emotionless.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Dark Cruiser, we see the Summoner looking out through the window, she then turns around to see Lucas and Bug approaching her.

"Summoner, we just send out more Emotionless in that forest.'' Lucas said, "Are you sure it's okay to send out that many?" he asked.

"Those Emotionless are just merely test subjects Lucas, I'm doing things slowly this time around, after all I don't want to repeat the same mistakes like I did before." the Summoner said, "By the way, did we get more information about those new kids that our source said that suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" she asked.

"Our source is doing a good job in observing them." Bug replied. Her dark hair is tied in a small bun and she is currently wearing a four sleeved purple & gray wetsuit with red belt and silver boots.

"More will be delivered to us by tonight.'' Lucas added.

The Summoner nodded, "That's good." she said before looking back at the window.

"Are you perhaps waiting for Marcus' arrival?" Bug asked which made the Summoner flinch in response, "I'll take that as a yes." she said.

Lucas then let's out a grin, "Wee-he-hey! Looks like our little Summoner is missing his prince." he said with a teasing grin.

"Shut up Lucas!" the Summoner snapped at Lucas making him snicker before taking a deep breath, "But I admit, I really look forward in meeting him again." she admitted before touching her lips, "After all... I am his and he is mine.'' she said with an evil smirk.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Next Day Madness Part 2

**(Play Makyuu Ichaival (Off-vocal) by Takagaki Ayahi)**

As the Witches began firing their guns towards the hordes of Emotionless, the Mississippi Gang went ahead and got in close with the dangerous creatures.

Kylie then uses her Star Rod, which takes the form of a blue colored expandable staff, on the Emotionless by shooting blue lasers at it, before transforming it into the Shooting Star Bow, which takes the form of a blue Longbow with a protective hand shield with a cyan star symbol on it, silver tips on the sides of the bow and a crescent moon shaped crystal attached to the middle curve of the bow, which she fires multiple blue energy arrows at the Emotionless, then she aims her bow at a group of Emotionless that are strangely standing on a straight line and then she pulls the string of the bow and the jewel at the front glows silver as it makes a silver arrow, "COSMIC SHOOTING STAR!" she yelled before unleashing a silver arrow in the shape of a shooting star and it pierces through all the monsters in a straight line and they were destroyed in an explosion of silver light and sparkles and then Kylie turned to see another Emotionless coming towards her and she transforms her bow into the Crescent Moon Saber, a rapier with a silver blade with the hilt having a blue handle, cyan crescent guard and gray star pommel, and then she levitates in the air and rushed towards the monster.

Ozzy has his bandana covering his lower face, "YEEEEEEEHHAAAAAWWWWWW!" he yells as he circles around one Emotionless while shooting it with his revolvers and after killing it, he comes to a stop and sees Several Emotionless surrounding him and he smirks as he engulfs his right hand with fire and raises it up high, "FIRE SLAMMER!" he yells before slamming the ground as it unleashes a wave of fire and it immediately incinerated all the Emotionless surrounding him and then an even bigger one walks towards him and he makes a fireball and he crushed it and as a result, created the Nova Axe. He held it with both his hands and he charges at the monster and made a big leap as he was poised to vertically chop it in half.

Suzie was moving like a blur and disappearing in and out as she passed through several Emotionless while striking them fast in their vital points with her Shirasaya Tanto, a tanto with a black handle with gray outlines, no tsuba and sheathed in a black and gray scabbard, that she held back handed and the monsters immediately collapsed and then she encountered another one and she sheathed her Tanto and she put her hands on Yorukaze, a Chokuto Sword with a dark red tsuka with a dark red circular tsuba ant the kanji symbols of Yorukaze on the handle of the tsuka and sheathed on a black scabbard, her left held on the sheath and the right on the Tsuka, she went on an Iaido stance, "Phantom Ninja Arts..." she said and then the Emotionless rushed at her before she disappeared and then she reappeared behind the Emotionless in a post slashing position with her crouched forward and Yorukaze fully drawn facing the side and then she stands up and slowly sheathes Yorukaze and while doing that she says "PHANTOM SLASH!" and when her blade was sheathed with a click, the Emotionless was cutted diagonally and it collapses forward as three Emotionless arrived from behind and Suzie then grabs three shurikens from her shuriken pouch and she engulfs them in fire, "Phantom Ninja Arts: FIRE STAR!" she said before throwing three fire shurikens directly at the three emotionless respectively and the moment they hit them, the three monsters explode.

Though Suzie noticed something coming out from the creature's corpse. it was something dreadful yet pitiful, which somewhat confuses her.

Joey was wearing his lower face mask and goggles as he shoots down incoming Emotionless with Dual Nerf N-Strike Elite Disruptor Blasters as he uses Celestial rounds on them, then he switches to his Nerf Doomlands 2169 Vagabond and shoots down a lot more of them and then he aimed at another one, "MEGA BURST!" he yelled before unleashing a huge blast of energy at the Emotionless and it lost its head and it collapsed backwards, "Ha haa! Gotcha!" he said before another Emotionless appeared behind him and he turned around and the monster roared at him up close, "Okay. At least I can't smell your breath" he commented as he slung his Shotgun and unsheathed his Nerf N-Force Marauder Longsword and he went on an Ox Guard stance as he wreathed his sword in lightning, then he rushed at the Emotionless and attacked.

Joey then noticed from the corner of his eye, that Hikari was getting cornered by four Emotionless. Wasting no time, Joey ran towards Hikari before using his gun to blast away the creatures from Hikari as he got close to her, "Hikari, are you all right?'' he asked in concern as he lifted his goggles and removed his lower face mask.

"H-Hai...'' Hikari replied.

Joey nodded, "Good. You're a valuable member of this Wing, they can't afford to lose you.'' he said while blasting another creature coming towards them, "Stay on guard and never loose your focus.'' he said with a grin.

Hikari blushed a little but nodded nonetheless, "Hai!" she replied as the two stood back-to-back.

Meanwhile the other Witches are busy fending off incoming Emotionless to no end.

"Uwah! There's no end to them!" Nipa cried.

""Just keep on firing!" Nao yelled back.

Suddenly more Emotionless would come running out from the forest. "Ah! More of them!" Georgette cried in panic.

"I don't think we can handle more of these!" Sadako exclaimed.

Before anything else, they heard a loud howl which can be heard from miles away. They look to their left and their eyes widen in horror to see a anthropomorphic gray wolf wearing a white hooded cloak over a white furred coat, a white top and black baggy pants.

"What the heck is that?!" Nao exclaimed in shock.

"A werewolf?" Ozzy pointed out in disbelief and confusion.

The wolfman then jumps really high, much to everyone's shock, before landing down in the middle of the Emotionless. It then let's out a loud roar before grabbing one Emotionless before tearing it in half as it began to maul on it's flesh, which disgusts the witnesses, it then grabs another creature by it's teeth before shaking it violently in the air before slamming ti down on the ground while tearing out it's head, spraying blood on the snow-covered ground. It then charges ahead swinging it's sharp claws, slicing and cutting every creatures coming towards him before feasting on them.

Suzie knees began to shake from the horrifying sight but she maintained her footing as Ozzy spoke, "Men... eating Emotionless? Dude, that's disgusting!" he said with a grimace.

Suddenly more Emotionless rises up from the snow covered grounds much to everyone's frustration.

"Great! More of them!" Ozzy said with gritted teeth.

Before anyone could make a move, they suddenly heard a haunting sounds of strumming guitars which was then followed by a male singing.

 _There is someone, Walking Behind you_

 _Turn around, Look at me_

Then all of a sudden, the Emotionless' bodies began to twist and contorts into the most uncomfortable ways as possible as the voice to continued to sing.

 _There is someone, Watching your footsteps_

 _Turn around, Look at me_

Ozzy then recognized the song as part of the Final Destination 3 soundtracks while Suzie was frozen still by the haunting melody, something about the singing horrifies her.

 _There is someone, Say they loves you_

 _Here's in my heart, In my hand_

 _Turn around, look at me, understand_

And with that, the Emotionless' necks were twisted in the most horrifying ways as blood began to spill out and one by one, the creatures fell down the snow-covered down lifeless as their blood leaks through the ground.

"I guess that's the end of them.'' the voice said as everyone turns around to see Viktor Vale coming out from behind a tree strumming his guitar, "A lovely melody... wasn't it?'' he said with a smile.

Suzie then suddenly collapse to her knees, "Suzie!" Kylie yelled running towards her, "Are you okay?'' she asked in worry.

Ozzy then turns to Viktor, "Dude! Your singing scared my friend!" he exclaimed.

Viktor then strums his guitar, "Thank you." he replied with a smile.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Ozzy retorted.

"Ugh... guys...'' Nipa called out nervously, "What should we do about that thing over there?'' she asked referring to the wolfman whom is still eating the Emotionless' corpses.

"Dagnabit!" Ozzy exclaimed getting his Winchester Pump-action Shotgun ready, "I forgot about that thing!" he said.

"That 'thing' is with me.'' Viktor said which surprises everyone, "So I suggest you people put down you're weapons.'' he said.

Meanwhile, the wolfman finished it's meal before letting out a satisfying howl before slowly transforming into a human... which is revealed to be Keisuke Hijikata, "Yeah... thanks for the meal.'' he said wiping the blood from his mouth.

The Mississippi Gang we're surprised to see Keisuke and the fact the he's werewolf. Truth to be told, they never really cared about Keisuke. In anime where the cast is mostly dominated by females, any male characters gets less attention or even get outright hated by the Yuri fandom. Case in point, the four sees Keisuke as an unnecessary addition to the Strike Witches and we're even glad that he didn't appear in the movie. But now... learning that he's actually the wolfman whom feast upon Emotionless, they realized that he's something more than they expected.

The're not the only ones who recognized him though, "Hijikita-niisan..." Nao muttered in shock, "Y-you're..." she trails.

"Oh! Kanno! Been a while!" Keisuke greeted, "How are you doing?'' he asked, "I resigned as an Imperial Navy Officer, by the way." he added.

"I know some of you are confused and scared but rest assure, Keisuke and I are not here to create trouble.'' Viktor reassured.

Joey along with Hikari approaches them, "I see... we'll keep your words." he said, "But who are you?'' he asked.

"My apologies for the late introduction, I am Viktor Vale, the Wandering Minstrel from Karsland and this is my friend, Keisuke Hijikata, a former Imperial Navy Officer from Fuso.'' Viktor introduced himself and his companion.

"Yo!" Keisuke greeted.

"Hijikita-niisan... just what the heck happened to you?!" Nao demanded.

"Maa! Maa! I think we should head back to the base and talk things there." Sadako suggested.

Joey nodded, "That's our best options for now.'' he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

They then return to the base and the rest were surprised by the newcomers. Gundula, Edytha and Waltrud recognized Viktor as the musician who would help people from different towns through spreading music. Though many noticed the animosity Viktor had towards Waltrud, it was then revealed that Waltrud once flirted with Viktor's fiancee which resulted for the fiancee questioning her sexuality, this caused a friction between their relationship which ended in a break-up that devastated Viktor to this day, Waltrud tried to apologizes but Viktor was not one to forgive.

Later, Viktor revealed that he and Keisuke are _Blesseds_ which shocks the Mississippi Gang. Viktor had the _Gift_ called _Deadly Melody_ which gives him the ability to kill anyone with any rhythm from his guitar or any instruments he had but that depends on the situation while Keisuke's _Gift_ gives him the ability to turn into a Wolfman. Viktor then explained that he was a _Blessed_ for almost four years and has been using it to destroy and kill Neurois that he comes acrossed while Keisuke became a _Blessed_ a few months ago. The two met each other somewhere from Faraway Land and has been travelling ever since.

Joey then told the two that he and his friends are _Blesseds_ as well while offering them memberships for the Coalition which they accepted. Edytha then asks Keisuke if he had told Mio about his resignation, he replied that he haven't told her yet and he never plans to nor meeting up with her again, much to everyone's confusion. Gundula then offers them to stay at the base for time being which they accepted while Waltrud is thinking how to makeup with Viktor.

As this is goin on, Ozzy's communicator began to make some beeping sounds, "Woh! My communicator is beeping.'' he said getting everyone's attention, "I bet Eddward finally learns how to use the communicator which I presume Penny gave to him after we disappeared." he said before turning on the holo-screen functions.

The communicator then created a holographic screen where they saw Double D and Minna, "Well would you look at that, it works!" the beanie-wearing boy said in delight.

"Hey Eddward! Glad to see you!" Ozzy greeted in joy.

"Glad to see you too, Wizner.'' Double D replied, "It's a good thing you accidentally left behind this communicator that Penny handed to me, turns out it's our key in finding you four.'' he explained.

Minna then recognized a few people behind them, "Wait! Gundula, Edytha, Waltrud!'' she called, "Are you currently at the base of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing?'' she asked in surprise.

"In your home world to be exact.'' Kylie clarified.

"Hey Minna! It's been a while!" Gundula greeted, "How come you never told us that your part of an out-of-this-world organization?'' she asked.

Minna chuckled nervously, "Sorry... I guess I forgot to tell you.'' she replied.

Joey then got in front of the screen, "Hey Eddward.'' he greeted, "Hope your sending someone to get us, because we're kinda homesick here" he joked.

"We are actually doing more than just.'' Double D replied ignoring his joke, "You see... we've detected a large amount of Emotionless signature in that world, I believe you've encountered one already." he stated.

"Tons of them actually, we fought them a while ago." Ozzy corrected.

Double D nodded, "I see. We'll be sending a team to deal with the Emotionless. And since the four of you are already there, I suggest that you keep on monitoring the place for any Emotionless attacks. And once the team arrives, the four of you will be under team leader's command, understood?'' he stated.

Joey nodded, "Crystal, sir!" he replied firmly.

Double D nodded, "Good! We're going to talk about this with the rest of the staff, so stay safe.'' he said.

"It's nice seeing you guys again, I promise I'll visit your base once in a while." Minna said.

And with that, the holo-screen was then turn off.

"Well... at least, they know where we are." Ozzy stated.

"I wonder which team they will send here.'' Kylie mused.

"It could be anyone but all we can do for now is wait.'' Joey said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. The Arrival of the Union Vanguards

The next day at the main base of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, Joey is once again training the Witches and this time around, he's doing it without angering some of them too much.

Joey looks around and noticed someone missing, "Hey... where's Sergeant Mahiru?" he asked.

"Come to think of it, she didn't join training yesterday." Ozzy pointed out.

"I talked to her this morning, she told me that she's not doing something idiotical training led by an idiot, and suggested that the idiot should play hangman with the idiot being the actual hangman." Nipa replied nonchalantly.

"What?! How dare she calls the Hollard Training Route idiotic?!" Joey demanded angrily.

"Maa! Maa! Please calm down, Joey-san. Mahiru may be blunt but I don't think, she meant any of that.'' Sadako reassured.

Then a paper plane flew towards Joey which he noticed, he quickly grabs it, unfolds it and began reading it.

The letter says _"I mean it... that training route is very idiotic and only people with noose around their neck are stupid enough to do it... P.S. Go play hangman... I'm watching..."_

Joey then crumples the paper in rage, "That's it! We're gonna hunt this girl down and make her do the Hollard Training Route alone!" he ordered. His anger is creeping closer to his 'Joe the Creeper' stage.

"Joey calm down!" Ozzy exclaimed in panic.

Meanhwile Suzie was sitting on top of a pile of wooden boxes when she noticed something from the distance, her eyes widen when she saw a Pyramid-shaped Neuroi with six spikes around it's body, slowly coming towards to them and it's very dangerously close to the town.

"What?! A Neuroi!" Suzie shouted getting everyone's attention.

Everyone then looks at the direction that she's looking at and their eyes widen in horror.

"What the? How did that thing gets this close?!" Nao exclaimed.

"How come we weren't warned about this?!" Sasha asked in confusion.

Gundula and Edytha ran towards them, "No time for questions! We need to get rid of that before it gets close to this town!" the former stated.

"Everyone get into you're Strikers!" Edytha commanded.

Ozzy then smirk, "An air battle huh.'' he mused, "This is the perfect chance for us to use our Stratosboards.'' he exclaimed in excitement.

But before anyone could make a move, a large beam was fired towards the gigantic monstrosity hitting directly at it's core which destroys it, much to everyone's shock.

"What the?! What just happened?'' Kylie asked in confusion.

"The Neuroi... it has been destroyed..." Georgette muttered in shock.

"But how?'' Waltrud asked.

Keisuke and Viktor then walks towards them, "I think "that" has something to do with it.'' the former pointed out with a blank look.

Everyone then looks up to the direction he's pointing at, their eyes once again widen in shock when a larger than life(probably twice bigger than any Neurois) Starship came put from the clouds. Sasha, for some reason, can't help but stare in awe at the sight of the large space vehicle from the sky.

Ozzy then recognized the Starship, "Wait a minute! Isn't that the Central Command back from the Coalition?!" he pointed out.

Joey then smiled, "Finally... cavalry is here." he said.

"Are they the ones who destroyed the Neuroi?" Hikari asked in awe.

"I believe so, from what I heard that Starship had a bulit-in defense system, sadly in only runs with gas." Ozzy explained.

Then a hatch underneath the Central Command opens as a bus-sized Drop Ship slowly began to descends down towards them, the Drop Ship then safely landed down on the ground. The door then opens sideways as several people came out which are: Yu Narukami, Rise Kujikawa, Horace Godwin, Tomomichi Motoyama, Luna Loud, Gertrude Backhorn, Yoshika Miyafuji, Malvina and Rex Salazar. Then three more people came out from the Drop Ship: it was Aria "Arinah" Sakurada, Eddy Skipper McGee and Marcus Alexander McGee-Sakurada aka Marcus the Kane.

Arinah is currently wearing a very short and low cut, black dress, black high-heeled boots, white bell-brimmed hat and orange sunglasses.

Eddy is currently wearing a black suit and a white dress shirt with the top button undone, dark pants, dark leather shoes and sunglasses.

Marcus is currently wearing a black suit over a red shirt with a black necktie, dark pants and white leather shoes. He also wearing a large brown trench coat wrapped around his shoulders and dark-blue sunglasses on top of his head. He also had a cup of coffee in his hands.

Marcus walks in front of everyone facing the Mississippi Gang and the Witches, "I am Marcus the Kane, leader of the New Age Avengers and the leader of the Union Vanguards.'' he introduced himself and everyone.

The Mississippi Gang were surprised, this is the first time meeting Marcus in person, they all know that he's the leader of the New Age Avengers but this is the first time they heard anything about the Union Vanguard.

Waltrud, Gundula and Edytha then approaches Gertrude, "Trudy! Glad to see you again.'' Edytha greeted.

"It's nice to see you guys too.'' Gertrude greeted back.

"How come you never told us that you're part of the Heroes Coalition?'' Gundula asked.

Gertrude blinks in response, "Eh? Hartmann, didn't tell you?'' she asked in confusion.

The three Karslanders looks at each other, ""Umm... she didn't told us anything." Waltrud replied.

A tick-mark pops on top of Gertrude's head, "That lazy bum!" she growled.

Hikari then approaches Yoshika, "Umm... thank you so much healing my sister." she said with a bow.

Yoshika blinks in confusion, "Sister?'' she asked.

"Ah! I'm Hikari Karibuchi, the younger sister of Takami Karibuchi, the girl you healed before.'' Hikari replied.

Yoshika then remembers that, "Ah! Don't worry about it. I just did what a doctor should do.'' she replied with a smile.

Sasha then ran towards Malvina pulling her into a hug, "Malvina! I'm so happy to see you again!" she cried as she embraces her tightly.

"Ahehe... it's nice to see you again, Sasha." Malvina replied.

Sasha then broke the hug before looking at her straight in thee eye, "Malvina! Be honest with me... why do you have a boyfriend?!" she demanded in a serious tone.

"Eh?'' was Malvina's response.

Luna and Rex then approaches the Mississippi Gang, "Sup guys!" the former greeted, "How ya guys doing?" she asked.

"We're doing fine Luna. The girls have been nice to is so far.'' Kylie replied cheerfully.

"Nice to you girls only.'' Ozzy grumbled.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"We'll tell you later." Suzie replied.

Rex then crossed his arms, "Still... I can't believe the four of you would become a victim of the blue hand." he commented.

Ozzy sighed, "Yeah... guess we bit off more than we chew.'' he admitted.

Rex shrugged, "Well... look on the plus side, that hand brought you guys here. You guys got a good head start with this operation.'' he stated.

Joey then looks at Marcus whom is currently talking to Gundula at the moment, "Is that your leader?" he asked.

Rex nodded, "Yeah that's him." he replied.

"He looks nothing what you guys described... you know, the negative ones.'' Kylie pointed out.

Luna shrugged, "Looks can be deceiving.'' she replied.

"By the way, what's up with this team." Ozzy pointed out, "How come it's mixed?" he asked in confusion.

Rex chuckled, "We'll tell you later." he replied.

Joey then approaches Marcus whom looks at him with a blank look, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander Douchebag, sir!" he greeted with a salute.

Marcus for some reason, was not amused, he then got in front of Joey, "THAT'S GENERAL DOUCHEBAG TO YOU!" he yelled that totally startled everyone before his face morphs back into a blank look.

The rest of the Mississippi Gang gasped, then there was a long moment of silence as Joey shadowed his eyes as he slowly took out his grey camo hat and put it on "Uh oh! He shouldn't have done that!" Kylie said in a small panic.

Eddy then took out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth before lighting it up, he then blew out a smoke, "Why?'' he asked.

Joey looked up at Marcus with a dark glare, "Oh, you want to be "General" huh?" he said darkly as he started pacing around him, "Well, that's too bad... because THAT'S NOT INCLUDED IN MY SYSTEM, SOLDIER!" he yelled, "I've heard a great deal about Kane" he said while still pacing around him "A Douchebag, leader of the New Age Avengers and Rank #4 in the top Heroes roster." he said as Marcus nonchalantly took a sip of his coffee as Joey continues, "Even if you're the commanding officer here which makes me, my sister and our friends under you, you and I are the same rank, which is the highest rank in my standards whether you like it or not!" he said as he went in front of Marcus' face who remained unfazed, "Are. We. Clear?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes, "Commanderrrr?" he growled a she glares at Marcus but douchebag just stares at him with a blank look.

Arinah, whom is also smoking, blew out a small smoke, "What's with him?" she asked.

Kylie was surprised to see Arinah, whom she knows is a princess, "You see, our dad is a military officer and in a way, he influenced my brother a bit and he can turn militant sometimes and Joey has this personal ranking system from Private to Commander and Commander is the highest rank in his standards." she replied while fighting the urge to hug Arinah.

"Any rank higher than Commander like General doesn't sound right to him and people like Marcus will get the receiving end of his wrath! By Joe the Creeper that is!" Ozzy said with a panic look.

Rex then shrugs, "Well I wouldn't be worried about that.'' he replied.

"Why not?'' Ozzy asked.

"Because Marcus is no Jake." Luna replied with a blank look.

Suzie then spoke, "Hey Joey, you're aware that Marcus is also a prince of the Sakurada kingdom right?" she said bluntly.

This caused Joey to stammer a bit and then jump back from Marcus as he gave him another salute, "Sir! I apologize... Prince Marcus sir!" he exclaimed.

Marcus took another sip of his coffee before speaking, "Oh, you don't want me as a General, huh?" he replied with a pouted lips, "Well, that's too bad... because IT'S PART OF MY SYSTEM, KID!" he yelled, "I am Douchebag, leader of the New Age Avengers and Rank #4 in the top Heroes roster." he said, "Though I still need to get Johnny for that.'' he muttered before continuing, "And you said, you and I are in the same rank.'' he pointed out, "A question... which rank? Your self-proclaim rank or a rank given to you by the higher-ups? If I remember correctly, there are currently five teams with five leaders, not counting the teams created by the Solo Heroes themselves. So, I ask again which rank?!" he stated.

Ozzy thought about it, "Well... hate to admit, he does have a point." he admitted.

"He's ranking system is actually fun." Luna said, "Calling Adam a Private or Dan Mandel as a commander.'' she said with a snicker.

"You amuse me kid, I like your attitude." Marcus admitted with a grin, "And from what I heard about you, you had the traits of a leader. But... if you heard what I said earlier, I'm not just the leader of the New Age Avengers but I'm also the leader of the Union Vanguards. And what is the Union Vanguards? It's a huge alliance of different teams and solo heroes from the Coalition, and they elected me as it's leader. It's a huge responsibility that I'm willing to take. So... like it or not, I am General Douchebag.'' he stated, "Do you understand? Are we cleeeeeeeaaaaaaarrrrrrrr?!" he exclaimed like a rockstar while pointing two fingers in the air. Gundula chuckled, she was slightly amused by Marcus' personality.

Of course, Joey was not amused but he had nothing to say back at him, then he noticed Sasha walking towards them, a mischievous glint appeared in his eye as he pushed Sasha over to him, "Hey Sir Marcus, allow me to introduce you, this is Sasha, Sasha this is Marcus," he said, "She also happens to be a friend of Malvina, and she didn't take it well when she found out that you were her boyfriend." he said and upon that revelation, Sasha then glared at Marcus, "Well, good luck with her... "Male Countess"." he said as he moved away from them.

"Uh-oh...'' Hikari said in worry.

"This might not end well.'' Georgette stammered.

"So... you are Malvina's boyfriend... huh...'' Sasha started, "I won't allow it... I WON'T ALLOW IT!" she yelled pointing a finger at him, "I won't let a male countess like you date Malvina!" she declared as she continues to glare at Marcus. The Douchebag stares at her quietly before looking at his fingers and then back to her.

Later...

Sasha had her hands on her face with tears in her eyes as Kylie gives her a comforting hug.

"I'm really sorry Sasha, I didn't expect that Marcus would do something like that." Joey said in panic as he can't believe of what Marcus just did.

"He just shoved two fingers right in her nose." Ozzy said with two fingers up, "Men... he's a riot.'' he exclaimed.

"A royal douchebag." Suzie bluntly said.

Eddy then blew out a smoke, "He heard worse.'' he said with a shrug.

Marcus then raised his two fingers up, "In fairness, she had clean nose!" he called.

"Gwak! Jesus Christ! We don't wanna hear that?!" Rex squawked.

Marcus shrugged before turning serious as he looks at Gundula, "Ma'am. Perhaps we should start discussing things about this operation.'' he suggested.

Gundula nodded back, "I think we should do it in the meeting room." she replied.

Marcus then pointed a gun-shaped hand gesture at her, "Lead the way.'' he said making her chuckle in response.

As everyone went inside the base, we see Mahiru lying on top of the roof, "Yare... yare... more of them..." she said before covering her eyes with an eyemask, "So many idiots.'' she said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and the David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Meeting and Discussions

**bzzzttt...**

"Before we start the chapter... I wanted to say a very sad news... the wildly popular internet personality, Charles Green aka Angry Grandpa has passed away. I know it's kinda late because I just recently found out. Angry Grandpa was... one the most unique that I saw in the internet thank to his cantankerous demeanor. And I am... deeply sadden now that he's gone. My thoughts and prayers to his son Michael and his family, be strong, keep your heads up and remember the good times. I believe he's in a better place but he will never be forgotten. Rest in piece, we love you, we'll miss you and thank you." Marcus said before releasing balloons in the sky.

 _"I might have a pool, I might have a pool table, well, I do have a pool table. But there's one thing about it though, I'll always be Charlie Green. I will always be AGP. I will always be true to my young'ins." ~ Grandpa on his young'ins._

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the Union Vanguards along with the Mississippi and the Witches are now gathered around the meeting room. Marcus, once again sets up a whiteboard, much to everyone's bewilderment.

Suddenly Mahiru enters the room, "Sorry I'm late... I was too busy napping.'' she said with a yawn.

Edytha sighed, "What are we going to do with you.'' she said.

"Oi! Mahiru, how come you never join us with training?" Nao demanded.

"Ah... because I am not an idiot like you..." Mahiru bluntly replied, "A training like that is idiotic and just plain suicide." she said.

Joey was not happy by her remark fires a giggle dart at her, hitting her at the shoulders. A few minutes later... and nothing happens, Mahiru looks at Joey with a raised eyebrow, "What's this suppose to do?'' she asked.

Joey was shocked, the giggle dart didn't worked on her, "That's impossible! How come the giggle dart didn't work?!" he exclaimed.

"Giggle darts?" Hikari asked.

"It's a type of ammo makes his opponents laugh non-stop and it will also cause them to have laughing cramps after laughing too hard, and it lasts for only thirty minutes." Kylie explained.

Joey then aimed the gun at Ozzy, "No! Joey, wait!" he shouted but it was too late, Joey fired the giggle dart at his shoulder which made him laugh uncontrollably, "Ahahahahahaha-haha-haha-HELP-hahaha!" he laughs.

"I don't get it? How come it doesn't work on her?'' Joey asked in confusion.

Mahiru then took off the darts from her shoulder, "Well... good thing, I'm numb as a doll.'' she said before taking a seat, "Idiots.'' she muttered.

Marcus then claps his hand, "All right! That's enough banter, we need to start this meeting.'' he said though he can still hear Ozzy laughing, "For the love Vince McMahon! Could someone please shut him up?!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry... but it will take thirty minutes for it to wear off.'' Joey replied.

"Then put him to sleep! Then explain things to him later.'' Marcus said.

Kylie nodded as she quickly got out her Star Rod and casts a sleeping spell at Ozzy making him stopped laughing and fell asleep. Eddy, for some odd reason, placed a Star Wars pillow under his head and covers him with a red blanket with a Superman symbol, much to everyone's bewilderment.

"Thank you, K-Magic." Marcus said, Kylie tilts her head from the nickname, "Anyway... once again, I am Marcus the Kane, the leader of New Age Avenger and the overall leader of the Union Vanguards. And if you're wondering what's Union Vanguard is, like I said from the previous chapter, it's a huge alliance of different hero teams and solo heroes from the Coalition." he explained.

"For what purpose?" Joey asked with narrowed eyes.

"What if... the Coalition had to go to war? Who will they send? Definitely us. However, going out into war different teams with different leaders will makes things really unorganized, so the Coalition decided to create an army of every heroes united into one." Marcus explained.

"And they appointed you the leader because..." Joey trails.

"Damn! If I know!" Marcus replied, "But if I had to guess. They appointed me as the overall leader because I once led a a huge group consisting of my team, the Rising Stars and the Teen Titans back in Jump City." he stated.

"Really?" Kylie asked in surprise.

"He was awesome back there, I tell ya.'' Luna said.

"Any more positions in this army?'' Gundula asked in curiosity.

Marcus then thought about it, "Hmm... think of the Union Vanguards as the Marines. There is a Fleet Admiral which is equivalent to my position: there's also the admirals, vice-admirals, rear-admirals, captains, commodores and commanders. The Major had given me permission to appoint anyone with those positions but honestly I couldn't care less about that." he explained, "But since it's required, I had no choice but to go along with it." he said with a sigh.

"So who do you had in mind then?" Yu asked.

"Well... if the Union Vanguards were the Marines... then I consider the Admiral positions to King Forest, Ikki Kurogane and Eric Draven also know as the Crow.'' Marcus replied.

Ozzy then got up in from what he just heard, "Eric Draven! You mean "the" Crow!" he exclaimed. He is all too familiar with the Crow comics.

"Ah! He's up." Nipa quipped.

"Well... thirty minutes had already passed.'' Rise said looking at her watch.

Marcus smiled at Ozzy, "Glad that someone knows about him. Anyway, if the Union Vanguards were the Marines, the Vice-Admirals, Rear-Admirals and the Commodores will be appointed to any Solo Heroes while the Captain position will be appointed to the team leaders. And those captains, which the exception of myself, are Adam Rey, Darren Cross, Precious Dazzle and Dan Mandel. The remaining positions will be for the rest." he explained, "Any more questions?'' he asked as Suzie raised her hand, "Yes, Suzietta." he called out.

Suzie was surprised from the nickname he gave to her, but for some reason she likes it, "What kind of war do the Union Vanguards had to face?'' she asked.

Marcus smiles at her, "Time will tell... but we had to be ready once it occurs."he answered, "Now... with that out of the way, let's begin the objectives of this mission." he stated.

"So what are the other objectives other than exterminating the Emotionless?'' Joey asked.

"An excellent question, Mister Creeper." Marcus exclaimed though Joey was surprised by that, "You see... not only that Emotionless was spotted here. There we're reports that the creator of the Emotionless is here." he answered.

"Creator of the Emotionless?" Edytha repeated in surprise.

Marcus took a sip of his coffee before speaking, "She is known as the Summoner, real name and origins are unknown, but she's a member of the dangerous organization called the Dark Forces. The Summoner can be considered a very incompetent, however ever since taking over the Flux' Dark Cruiser and took every plans he had and use it for her own, she danger factor adds up to twenty." he explained.

"How did she create those creatures?" Waltrud asked.

"According to Ed's theory...'' Eddy started earning him looks from the Mississippi Gang, "... yeah, it's Ed, don't judge. Emotionless are made from human souls and despite their prehistoric looks, we find Ed' theory true." he explained.

Suzie then let's out a gasped as her eyes widen in shock getting Kylie's attention, "Suzie... what's wrong?'' she asked in worry.

"I... I saw... I saw human souls coming out from the Emotionless when they got killed...'' Suzie answered with a trembling voice, "... they had the look of pain in their faces...'' she stated.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Nao asked.

"Suzie had the ability to see spirits." Kylie replied.

Arinah's eyes widen, "Wait... then that means...'' she trails.

"Shit!" Eddy cursed, "Then Ed's theory was right to begin with... Emotionless are made from human souls." he said with a grim look which horrifies everyone while making Joey angry.

"What about the Nightmares?" Mahiru pointed out.

"No Nightmares are spotted in this world... so they're not part of our worries for now." Marcus replied.

Arinah then looks at Marcus, "Brother... what should we do now?" she asked.

Marcus took a deep breath, "So that's how it is... huh, Summoner...'' he muttered, "We stop her, that's our only option." he replied, "Yu, Rise, Horace and Tomomichi, the four of you will observe the east side of this town while Luna, Gertrude, Malvina and Arinah will observe the west side of this town.'' Marcus commanded, "Your objectives are the same, to look out for any Emotionless and eliminate them.'' he stated.

"Understood, Marcus-dono.'' Tomomichi replied while tipping his glasses.

"Hai! We'll do our best, Marcus-sama~" Malvina exclaimed cheerfully much to Sasha's bewilderment.

Arinah smiled, "You can count on us, dear brother." she said.

"Meanwhile, Rex, Yoshika, Eddy and I will observe both north and southern parts of this town and the objectives are also the same." Marcus said earning a nod from his team, he turns to Gundula, "You and the girls just continue with your duties but don't hesitate to help any of us, if things get dire.'' he said.

Gundula let's out a smirk, "Then we'll be happy to help." she replied as Edytha nodded in agreement.

"Keisuke and I can help. Keisuke had the ability to smell an Emotionless from a far.'' Viktor offered while Keisuke nodded.

Marcus nodded back, "That'll be a big help.'' he replied before turning to the Mississippi Gang, "The four of you are allowed to help the Witches in this operation.'' he said.

"Then... how about we help taking down the Summoner?!" Joey demanded.

Marcus took a sip of his coffee, "I appreciate that help but leave the Summoner's gang to us." he replied, "Besides... I had score I need to settle with her.'' he said before walking out of the room, "After all, I'm hers and she's mine.'' he said.

Anyone who don't understand what he said was left in confusion.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see Joey along with Kylie and Suzie walking outside the base when they saw Marcus standing at the end of the flight deck staring at the horizon, Joey then decided to approached him.

"Hey Marcus." Joey called, "I just want to let ya know. What you said back there when we met, that was a pretty gutsy move." he said,"I can be militant and angry sometimes and that was the first time someone has ever stood up to my angry militant stage, I dig it" he said but much to his confusion Marcus didn't respond, "Anyway... before you say anything else, yes I'm clearly aware that this ain't like a game and that this should be taken seriously cause I know." he said seriously, "And I'm not arrogant. I just have a temper and I know how to control it, thank you but don't ever push my buttons, cause it's annoying." he said with a blank look and since Marcus' had his back turn he spoke again, "Unless you want to feel the wrath of Joe the Creeper... He he he he..." he said darkly. But much to his confusion, Marcus was not responding but he didn't stop there, "And don't even think about making me stop with my personal ranking system. I'll tolerate you for now but ever insult my ranking system again and you'll end up getting yourself slapped in the face, but not by me." he said with an air of finality before turning around and walking away.

Kylie then clapped her hands in apology, "I'm really sorry about that, Joey takes pride in some things even if it's the smallest things such as that, so can you please just let this go, cause I don't want him or you getting hurt" she said while Suzie stares at him. Then Kylie noticed that Marcus was not responding at all, "Umm... sir... are you okay?'' she asked.

"Hey girls!" Marcus greeted a he suddenly appears behind them.

The two girls were shock, they at look at the Marcus staring at the horizon before looking at the Marcus behind them.

"T-t-two Marcus?!" Kylie exclaimed.

"Ah!" Marcus said before walking towards the other Marcus, "Do you like the life-like wax figure of mine?'' he asked.

"Wax figure?'' Suzie repeated.

Marcus nodded as he placed an arm around the wax figure's shoulders, "Pretty neat huh? I made this with Eddy before coming here, the two of us are actually planning a wax figure business during our downtime." he said with a grin.

The girls looks at each other as Kylie nervously spoke, "Wow... Joey is definitely made a fool of himself.'' she said.

"Full of what?" Marcus asked misinterpreting her words.

Suzie then shook her head, "No it's nothing." she said before looking at Marcus with a pleading look, "Sir... are there any ways to save the souls from their Emotionless forms?'' she asked.

Marcus stares at her for a minute before letting out a deep breath, "Honestly... I don't think there is no way in saving them...'' he said solemnly making Suzie gasped in shock, "But if there's a way... if there's any way... I would definitely save those souls..." he said before placing a hand on Suzie's shoulders, "You're a good girl, I thank you for worrying for them, I'll find a way but I won't make any promises that I can't keep." he said before grabbing the wax figure as he walks away.

Suzie watches him walks away, when her eyes widen as Marcus' body was replaced by another figure.

"Suzie... what's wrong?'' Kylie asked.

"I... I think I saw father in Marcus right now...'' Suzie replied.

Kylie blinks before looking at Marcus' walking figure, "Huh? They do share the same height... just replace his blue hair with black, then he'll look like your dad from behind.'' she commented.

Suzie decided to remain silent as she watches Marcus walks away.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the snowy forest just outside the town, we see the same name in brown robes and gas mask, trekking the snow-covered tracks. He then looks forward to see the town nearby.

"Finally! Civilization!" he exclaimed, "I hope they're ready for my awesomeness!" he said,

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. Rainbow Archer - Robot Riot Once Again

The next morning at the base operation of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, we see the Mississippi Gang walking in the hallways with Joey holding his head in embarrassment.

"Ano ba naman 'yan?!" Joey exclaimed, "I can't believe I said all those things to a wax-figure!" he said.

Ozzy let's out a chuckle, "Ain't that hilarious." he pointed out.

Joey let's out a groan, "Ugh... no wonder he was not responding. Now I can never say those words again!" he said in frustration.

"Well like they say, things are easy at first but it's gets harder the second time around." Kylie mused with smile.

"And I believe it's better you don't say those things again." Suzie suggested, "I had a hunch that it won't do any good." she stated.

The four then enters the kitchen, they saw a strange man in brown hooded cloak with a gas mask standing inside the kitchen. Before the four could attack by instinct, the strange man grabs the four kids and made them sit at the table while placing a plate of pancakes in front them.

"Good morning kids! I made you pancakes!" the strange man said cheerfully while talking like a grandma, "Now don't be shy to ask for seconds." he reminded.

"Eh?!" was the four's only response.

Later more persons enters the kitchen only to be pulled like the four and were offered with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"Wow! This is tasty!" Hikari said with a smile.

"This pancakes... is so full of flavors!" Sadako said in awe.

"It's so delicious that I can't stop eating.'' Waltrud commented.

The strange man pressed his hands together, "Why thank you darlings.'' he said in delight.

"Yeah... this pancakes are leagues above others." Ozzy commented as he took another bite before standing with an annoyed look, "That's not it!" he exclaimed, "Who the heck are you?! What are in the world are you cooking us pancakes?!" he demanded.

"Sit your ass down kid!" Eddy said, "The guy just made you a meal." he said defending the strange man.

"Larry? Is that you?'' Rex asked at Eddy.

The strange man then let's out a hearty laugh, "Sorry about that.'' he said, "It's been a while since I've been in a kitchen that I couldn't help myself.'' he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"By the way... this is lot of pancakes... but I remember correctly this base don't have any ingredients for making pancakes.'' Kylie pointed out in confusion.

"That's because I brought a lot of boxes of pancake mix with me.'' the strange man replied.

"Now that's some pancake lover.'' Rex commented.

"Anyway... who are you and what are you doing here?'' Joey demanded.

Before the strange man could answer, another person enters the room, "Sup, everyone! What's for breakfast?'' he asked as he stopped when he saw the strange man. Both Marcus and the strange man stares at each other for a minute when Marcus' eyes widen as he let out a gasp, "For the love of Vince McMahon... it's the Rainbow Archer!" he yelled in awe.

"Wait! You know this guy?'' Ozzy asked in confusion.

Marcus ignored his question as he ran towards the strange man, "Sir! I'm a big fan of yours!'' he exclaimed, "Can I have a selfie with you?!" he asked in excitement.

The strange man nodded, "Sure! Anything for the fans who appreciates my awesomeness!" he replied.

And with that, the two took a selfie together using Marcus' tablet, "Oh man! Wait till the guys back at camp sees this!" he said when he realized something, "Wait a minute... I thought you were retired.'' he pointed out.

The strange man let's out a chuckle, "I was young man, I was. But recent events force me out of retirement.'' he replied.

"Okay! That's enough!" Joey exclaimed, "Just what are you doing here? Suddenly appearing out of nowhere?!" he demanded.

"Shut your yap and just eat your flapjacks!" Marcus said at Joey before turning to the strange man, "Though he has a point... what are you doing here sir?'' he asked politely.

The strange man chuckled, "I can answer that but let me introduce myself first." he said taking off his hood and removing his gas mask.

Marcus' eyes widen when he saw the real face of the strange man, "Y-You're... Bow Hothoof! Rainbow Dash's father!" he exclaimed in shock. For those who knew Rainbow Dash, they were also shock to find out that the hooded figure is her father.

 **Veteran Hero**

 **Bow Hothoof aka Rainbow Archer**

Bow is a tall adult with a wide physique. He had a light-gray blue skin tone, a rainbow-colored hair styled in a mohawk, amber eyes and thin facial hair. He is currently wearing a brown hooded cloak over a white long-buttoned coat with a red belt wrapped around his waist, dark-green pants, brown gloves and dark combat boots.

Bow let's out a grin, "Nice to meet all of ya.'' he greeted.

 **bzzzttt...**

Kylie can't believe her eyes, the man in front of them was none other than Bow Hothoof, the father of Rainbow Dash. Unlike the other three, she is a huge fan of My Little Pony and the Equestria Girls and Rainbow Dash was her favorite. She is aware that Rainbow's father is yet to appear in the Equestria Girls but to see him right now, she is awestruck.

Everyone are currently inside the meeting room as Bow explains somethings to them.

"Sugoi... I never though we actually meet Rainbow Dash's father." Rise mused.

"Does you daughter knows that you're a hero?" Yu asked.

Bow shook his head, "Unfortunately, she has no idea that I was hero.'' he replied, "Anyway... let me introduce myself once more, my name is Bow Hothoof also known as the Rainbow Archer, a veteran hero of the Heroes Coalition." he said.

"Really? How come we never heard of you?'' Luna asked.

Bow chuckled, "It's because I'm already retired before all of you came in the Coalition. You see, when I was young, I was part of what you call the first generation Dimensional Heroes, a team name that was adopted by Jexi the Hunter. And coincidentally, my daughter is a current member of the modern day Dimensional Heroes." he stated much to everyone's awe.

"Why do you retired?" Hikari asked in curiosity.

"Well... I retired so I can help my wife raised our daughter. Family is very important to me after all." Bow replied earning a nod from the Sakurada Siblings.

"You said that recent events forced you to come out from retirement.'' Joey pointed out, "What is it?'' he asked.

"Well... I love to tell you but Mario told me that it's classified." Bow replied before turning to Marcus and Arinah, "Though I was told to share this information to the two of you." he said.

The siblings looks at each as the elder Sakurada spoke, "Okay... then shall we talk about this some other time.'' she suggested earning a nod from the veteran.

"So what are you gonna do for now?" Gundula asked.

"Well, since I'm here, might as well help you kids out with the situation here." Bow replied, "I maybe old but I share the same level of awesomeness as my daughter.'' he claimed with a grin.

Marcus nodded, "Then it's a honor.'' he replied.

Then suddenly Keisuke and Viktor came running inside the room, "Everyone! We're under attack!" the former exclaimed alerting everyone.

"Emotionless?" Malvina asked.

"No... it's something different." Viktor replied.

Everyone then rushed outside to see a large numbers of robot marching their way towards the town.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" the robots chanted over and over again, "Destroy the mutant scums in flesh!" one robot shouted.

Back with everyone, the Mississippi Gang and the Witches were surprised at the sight of the robots.

"What the heck are those?!" Nao exclaimed in shock.

"Those... are over dramatic robots from the Junkyard Planet.'' Marcus replied with a blank look.

"Over dramatic?'' Nipa repeated in confusion.

Rather than answering, Marcus snaps his fingers as Horace let's out a shit-eating green, the redneck then brought out his Remington Model 870 shotgun before firing one bullet towards one robot's head which blasted it to pieces.

"Nooooo! Ulrich!" the robot over dramatically at his fallen comrade.

Everyone who witnessed this can only watch with a deadpanned expression, "Now I see what you mean." Ozzy said.

Then suddenly the heard a loud alarm coming inside the base, "That alarm!" Edytha exclaimed, "A Neuroi is coming!" she exclaimed.

"Damn it! At a time like this.'' Gundula said with gritted teeth.

Marcus turns to Gundula, "Ma'am, I suggest you and the girls better go and deal with the Neuroi.'' he said earning a nod from Gundula, he then turns to the Mississippi Gang, "I suggest the four of you should go and assist them.'' he commanded.

"What about you guys?" Joey asked.

Marcus got in front of everyone, "We'll take care of this rustpots.'' he said, "I got a hunch of who brought them here.'' he claimed.

"All right! You heard him, everyone get into your Strikers!" Edytha ordered.

"Hai!" the Witches replied.

Gundula then turns to the Mississippi Gang, "Do you have means to fly?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Ozzy replied, "Been dying to test out our Stratosboards!" he said with a grin.

And with that, the Witches and the Mississippi Gang run towards the hangar while the Union Vanguards plus Bow Hothoof, Keisuke and Viktor stood still as the robots approaches them.

"Time to see what you kids are made off.'' Bow stated putting on his gas mask.

"Image be damned! Let's KILL them!" Marcus roared as they charges towards the enemies.

 **(Play Gintama OST - Ghost Aren't the Only Ones Who Run Wild Around Graveyards)**

Yu was the first to charge while wielding his katana. He began to slash his ways towards the hordes of robots slicing them into pieces, he then kicks robot on the head before slicing it in half, then turns around just in time to dodge a wrench aim at his head, he then attacks the robot with a leg sweep before smashing his katana down at his target. Yu then summons his Persona, Izanagi which blasts out a surge of lightning destroying every robot at his path. Then charges on another robot smashes a leg on it's side before slicing it in half.

Rise held her mic stand as she sways her body and arms around. As one robot charges at her, she quickly smashes the end of her mic stand at the robot's head knocking it out. Another robot charges at her from behind but she quickly flips her mic stand backwards hitting the robot down to the ground. Then another robot gotten close to her which caused her to panic as she begins to slap the robot's face with her microphone hysterically before finishing it by smashing the mic down on the robot's head down to the ground.

Horace then brought out two KS-23 shotguns before firing madly at everyone directions while laughing madly at the same time. He then saw three robots coming towards, he let's out a grin as he brought out a Astra Model 900 pistol before shooting it as the bullet pierced through the first robot's head then the second and the third. Another robot then brought out it's own gun and begun firing it at Horace. The redneck let's a grin as he casually caught each bullets with one hand before shooting the robot at the head.

Horace then opens his palms, revealing the still hot bullets in his hands, "Sizzling.'' he commented with a grin.

Tomomichi then got on a fighting stance, charging up his right fist with electricity and left fist with fire. He charges forward before punching his electrical fist towards one robot creating a large hole on it's chest, he then swung his flaming fist to another robot smashing and exploding it's head, then charges is elbow with electricity before smashing another robot on the back of it's head. The buzzcut nerd then saw more coming from the sides, so he charges up his right leg with electricity before kicking one robot at the mid-section which sends it flying towards it's companions, the robots collision caused a spark creating a large explosion.

Luna then climbs on top on one three before dropping herself down in a bodycross slamming on several robots. She quickly stood up and began swinging her guitar violently at her adversaries, smashing their heads and bodies from the powerful impact of her strikes. She then amplified her hands before strumming her guitar hard, releasing out a blast of sound wave which sends several robots flying.

Meanwhile, Yoshika and Gertrude stood with each other back-to-back with the former holding a Beretta M9 pistol and the latter holding a Thompson Submachine gun. Both Witches began to fire their weapons at every direction, hitting every robots via headshot. Then at the same time, the two Witches pulls out a large bazooka from their clothes before firing it at a group of robots, exploding them to pieces.

Viktor was seen sitting on top of a tree strumming his guitar while humming a haunting tune, and despite being made from metal, the robot' bodies began to twist breaking each parts into pieces. Meanwhile below him, Keisuke in his wolfman form, is tearing a lot of robots, breaking them top pieces like toys, smashing their head son the ground and gnawing their necks.

Malvina then got her gauntlets ready, charging it up with energy before charging forward. She began to punch as many robots on her way, breaking their metal jaws or their entire head. She then blocked one attack with two arms in a cross-shape before pushing her opponent a few inches away, she then grips her right fist tightly as it began to boil in lava, she then charges forward before throwing a massive blazing fist at one robot which sends it crashing to it's comrades, exploding them to pieces.

Rex then transforms his hands into gigantic, metallic fist as he jumps high before smashing the fist down hard on the ground, creating a crater while sending the robots flying in the air. He then punches one robot on the ground destroying it to pieces, he then grabs two more robots before smashing them together, he then saw a group of robots marching towards him. He quickly transforms his right into a cannon, smashing it's butt down on the ground loading it up, before firing a huge pile of concrete dirt at his target, smashing them to pieces.

Arinah orders her stuff animals to aid everyone, she then charges ahead towards a group of robot. Arinah then kicks one on the head smashing it, she ducks down at one robot attack before delivering a spinning kick to it's side before following a karate chop that slices the robot in half. She then did a back flip landing behind two unsuspecting robot as she grabs both of their heads, she then jumps high brutally pulling the heads from it's body, she lands safely on the ground before smashing the heads together.

Eddy cupped his hands around his mouth before breathing out fire, roasting and incinerating many robots on his path. He then ignites both hands with fire, he then creating a ball of fire floating around his palms, he then hits the ball of fire with a burning roundhouse kick which directly hits a group of robot, exploding them to pieces. Then another robot jumps behind Eddy and began to do a series of ninja poses, Eddy watches him with a blank look before punching it's head with a burning right hook, smashing and melting it's head.

Marcus then brought out his baseball bat from his coat, grips on it tightly before charging forward. He first smashes his weapon at one robot completely decimating it's entire body, then dodges an attack by hopping over another robot's back before smashing it's head with his weapon. He then saw three robots jumping above him, he then moves fast while smashing a foot on the first robot and smashing his bat on the second, both on the face. He then did a 360 as he smashes his weapon down on three robots, crushing them to the ground. He quickly stood up before swinging his baseball bat on another robot which such impact, that it's entire body was smashed to pieces.

Bow Hothoof aimed his arrow at one group of robots before firing it and upon of impact, the robots exploded to pieces which was then followed by an image of a rainbow above the carnage. Bow smirked in satisfaction before turning his attention towards Marcus, "Hmm... I see... I'm not the only one with a successor." he mused, "If Battle Baseball Ninja was here, he'll be proud to see someone using his Baseball Bat.'' he said, "And I must say... the bat... found a worthy successor.'' he said with a grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	8. An Intense Aerial Battle

As chaos continues to ensue outside, the Brave Witches and the Mississippi Gang get ready at the hangar and while the witches put on their Strikers and Joey, Ozzy and Suzie put on their Auxillary equipment or what they like to call mission equipment (which is Joey's Camo hat, goggles and lower face mask, Ozzy's Cowboy hat, sunglasses and shotgun and Suzie's sunglasses).

Kylie doesn't seem to be doing anything and Sasha noticed this, "Kylie, why are you not preparing like the others?'' she asked.

"Let me just get changed and I'll be ready in a sec!" Kylie replied which confused everyone as she unstraps & extends her Star Rod and raises her open left palm up in the air as the bangle bracelet on her left wrist starts to glow.

"You guys better stand back and cover your eyes a bit" said Joey as he put his goggles over his eyes and Ozzy and Suzie put their sunglasses which further confuses the Witches.

Kylie then yelled "Cosmic! Ascension!" and the bracelet shined a brilliant silver engulfing her whole body in a brilliant silver light, blinding everyone but the rest of the Mississippi Gang and half of the Brave Witches and when the light died down, they opened their eyes to see Kylie in her Cosmos outfit minus the Sunglasses "Tada!" she said cheerfully as those who haven't seen her outfit was in awe, "And in this form... I'm known as "Glitter Cosmos!" she said while doing a cute pose and the moment was ruined by Joey.

"Really Kylie? That's kinda... unique." Joey said with a blank look.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! I like Magical Girls FYI!" Kylie pouted while making a cute frown.

"Okay. Okay, I was just teasing." Joey said while raising his hands in surrender while giving her a teasing smile.

"No he's not teasing you, he's totally making fun of you.'' Ozzy corrected with a grin which earns him a Hassan Chop from Joey to his neck, rather than the head.

And with that, the Mississippi Gang(using their Stratosboards sans Kylie who can levitate in air) and the Witches went out to face the nearby Neurois, after a few minutes they come across the gigantic alien.

"Aaaaaayyyyyy naku, I gotta admit, even with my goggles on, the Neuroi are kinda scary." Joey said through his lower face mask, sounding like he's talking through a radio and his sister and friends agreed even with their sunglasses on the Neuroi are very scary up close now that they can see their actual size in person for the first time.

Then the Mississippi Gang seperates to assist the Brave Witches.

 **(Play Angel Beats OST - Critical Point)**

Joey will start by using his Nerf N-Strike Elite HyperFire and when he destroys a Neuroi with it then he'll holster it on his back and he'll see another Neuroi heading towards him, "Deploy!" he yelled as his weapon materializes in pixels and what appeared is a Nerf N-Strike Mega Mastadon and its strap was around his left shoulder "Say hello to my little friend!" He shouted as he started shooting the Neuroi with his Mastadon, "WHOOOOO! HOOOOOOO!" he whooped in excitement and when the Core is exposed, "Core spotted!" he called as Georgette dives in and destroys the Core by shooting it, "Nice job, Georgette!" he said as Georgette nodded at him as a reply.

Kylie then uses her Shooting Star Bow and she'll aim for the Neuroi Core that some of the Brave Witches with her exposed "Get back!" she warned telepathically and the Witches immediately understood as they got out of the way, "COSMIC SHOOTING STAR!" she yelled as she launches the silver shooting star arrow at the core and destroyed it and she did a peace sign to the witches.

Ozzy then uses his Whinchester Pump-action shotgun on the Neuroi close range, "Take this, Black Jet!" he said as he started shooting it Bam! Chchnk! Bam! Chchnk! his shotgun went and then he started shooting and pumping faster Bam!Chchnk!Bam!Chchnk!Bam!Chchnk!Bam!Chchnk!

"Oi! You're not gonna expose the Neuroi core that way!" Nao yelled.

Then Ozzy wreathed his shotgun in an orange fiery aura and he distance himself a bit on his Stratoboard, "SOLAR BLASTER!" he yelled as he released a big blast of solar energy at the Neuroi resulting of exposing its core, "Who wants some!" Ozzy called.

Nao smirked and engulfed her hand with magic, "TSURUGI ISEN!" she yelled as she lunged toward the core but Ozzy was still close with his back turned and when he turned around he screamed in surprise and got out of the way just in time for her to smash the core to pieces.

"Hey! Do you hate me that much?!" Ozzy yelled rhetorically while Nao scoffs at him in reply.

Suzie then throws a lot of fire shurikens at another Neuroi and it fired a lot of lasers at her and then she went to an Iaido stance again but maintained her balance on her Stratoboard, "Phantom Ninja Arts..." she said as hse disappeared before the Neuroi blasted her and she appeared on its other side in a post slashing position and said while sheathing Yorukaze, "PHANTOM SLASH!" she said with a click, the Neuroi was cut diagonally in half and part of it dissipated and Suzie, "THE CORE!" She yelled as Waltrud, Sasha and Nipa destroys it.

After defeating the Neuroi they sigh in relief that they're all gone but before anyone could speak an Emotionless Neuroi arrived much to their shock.

"What is that?!" Gundula exclaimed.

"Naku naman, lagot" said Joey in frustration as he informs the ones taking care of the robots through his Nerfwatch's communicator function, "Hey everyone! We got big trouble and it looks like a combination of Neuroi and Emotionless appeared! And I mean an Emotionless and Neuroi in one and there are a lot of them!" he called when Marcus replied.

"Yeah... we can see that from here." Marcus replied.

"Wait... you don't have a Nerfwatch!" Joey pointed out, "How come you can communicate with us?" he asked.

"For some unexplained reason my Walkie-Talkie is connected with your Nerfwatch." Marcus replied, "Anyway... move out of the way we're going to decimate all of them!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly the Central Command soars pass above them, the sight of the larger than life Starship made everyone feel like ants. Inside we see Rex and Tomomichi on the control panel as Marcus stood behind them with wires plugged in his arms which are then connected to the weapons system.

"Fire!" Marcus commanded.

And with that, a powerful beam fueled by Marcus' _Gift_ was fired towards the flying fleet of Emotionless-Neurois decimating them with one shot while a large devastating explosions in the air.

"A-amazing...'' Edytha mused.

"I love that ship!" Sasha exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Gundula then noticed that one managed to evade the onslaught, "Wait! There's one left!" she pointed out.

"From it's one-winged angel look... I bet that's the leader of this pack.'' Ozzy commented.

Hikari then flew towards it, "I'll take care of it!" she claimed.

"Hikari, wait!" Edytha called.

Joey then follows her, "Hikari! I'll cover you!" he said as the two flies off towards the Emotionless-Neuroi surprising everyone and even he rest of the Mississippi Gang.

"Is he insane!?" Nao exclaimed indecorously.

"Insane might as well be his middle name." Ozzy said and the rest of the Mississippi Gang chuckles.

"Guess it can't be helped cause once Joey decides to help someone no matter how small or dangerous, you can't stop him now" Kylie explained and Ozzy and Suzie nodded in agreement as Edytha and Gundula let's out a sigh.

Meanwhile with Hikari and Joey had gotten close to the Emotionless-Neuroi, "How will you cover for me?" she asked,

Joey smirks under his lower face mask, "Easy..." he said as he materialized a new blaster and it's a Nerf AccuStrike RaptorStrike sniper blaster, "I'll destract it while you sneek up and touch it." he said.

"Eh?!" Hikari dumbly said and before she could say anything else, Joey zoomed fast towards the big monster.

"HEYY! BIG AND UGLY! OVER HERE!" Joey called and the Emotionless-Neuroi screeches at him, Joey was a bit scared but undaunted, unfolded the crosshairs of his RaptorStrike and aimed, with his sniper blaster's magically enhanced ability to zoom in and out, Joey shot the monster on the right eye and it roared in pain and Joey zoomed away from it and while being chased, Hikari was gaining at the Emotionless-Neuroi so that she can find its core and while doing that, the monster fired red beams at Joey trying to vaporize him, "You missed!" he taunted, the Emotionless-Neuroi shot 5 more shots but Joey dodged every time "Missed me!" he mocked when another beam almost hits him, "Whoa! That was close" he said, "Whoo hoo!" he said, "Nya nya nya nya nya nyaaa!" he laughed, "Are you sure your aiming properly? Because I can shoot birds faster then you!" he taunted.

"That's a Neuroi and an Emotionless! Ya think it can understand you!" a voice called.

This surprises Joey, he then turns around just in time to dodge a kick from a sudden assailant.

"Sorry but we ain't gonna let you destroy this one.'' the assailant claimed with a sadistic grin.

Joey then flew a few distance away from him, "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded though it surprises him to see the guy flying in the air without any equipment.

"The name is Flying, an Element and is a part of the Dark Forces!" the assailant introduced himself.

 **Elements**

 **Flying**

Flying is tall young man with a messy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He is currently wearing a red Aviator jacket over a black vest and white shirt, dark pants, brown combat boots and a white scarf around his neck.

Meanwhile the Emotionless-Neuroi began to thrash it's floating cubes around, Hikari flew towards while dodging it's attacks before touching it and found its core, "I found it! It's over here!" she called.

Joey then ignores Flying and focuses his attention towards the core's location as he aimed his sniper blaster at the spot and fired a Beacon Dart, "You guys ain't stopping us from taking down this monstrosity!" he yelled however before the dart could connected, a huge trapezoid-shape shield appears and blocks it's attack, "What?!" he exclaimed in shock.

The shield then grew smaller, turning into a gauntlet, said gauntlet belongs to none other than Lucas Lee who had a huge grin in his face. The sight of the man has caused Hikari to retreat from a distance.

Lucas then brought out a communicator, "Test Drive Complete! Data obtained! Open the portal!" he stated as a large red portal appears from behind and began to pull the Emotionless-Neuroi inside.

"Wait!" Joey called as he goes after them as he brought out his Nerf N-Strike Elite HyperFire and aims it at the retreating creature.

Suddenly Flying got in front a does a downward kick, slicing Joey's weapon in half much to his shock, "We got no time for you!" the Element yelled before stomping on Joey's chest which was then followed a powerful stomp which was strong it sends Joey flying down towards the water.

"Joey!" Hikari cried in worry.

However Joey managed to stop himself from crashing in the water, he looks up with an angry face as the Emotionless-Neuroi, Lucas and Flying got inside the red portal before in vanished, "Ka-inis!" he said with gritted teeth.

Meanwhile with the rest, everyone was shock from what they just witnessed.

"W-what just happened?" Sadako stammered in shock.

"The creature got away thanks to whoever those guys are.'' Ozzy replied with gritted teeth.

"Just who are those people?" Edytha asked in confusion.

Marcus then answered through Ozzy's Nerfwatch, "Those people are Lucas Lee and Flying, members of the Dark Forces and more accurately is a part of the Summoner's entourage.'' he replied.

"What are they going to do with that Neuroi?" Gundula asked.

"Probably something grand... so get ready yourselves for any future attacks. And I had a feeling it won't be pretty.'' Marcus replied with a grim voice.

Suddenly Hikari's Strikers began to break causing her to fall, Joey acted quickly catches her in time before she hit the water, "Gotcha!" he said as he holds her bridal style, "You alright Hikari?" he asked as he lifted his goggles and removed his lower face mask.

"H-hai...'' Hikari replied.

Joey smiled, "Well, that's a relief." he said, "I'm glad your alright" he said as his smile made Hikari blush and they stared at each other's eyes for a bit before they both turned away with red faces.

Meanwhile everyone was watching them and before they could do anything, Kylie turned her Star Rod into her Crescent Moon Saber, "Don't ruin their moment please." she said darkly with a sweet smile which brought down chills down their spine, even Suzie's.

Unfortunately, there are those who obeyed and those who don't.

"Hey if you two lovebirds are done having googly eyes with each other, I suggest we all head back for Pete's sake." Marcus said through Joey's Nerfwatch much to the two's embarrassment and Kylie's ire.

"Grrr...'' Kylie growled, "What did I say?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Kylie! Calm down!" Ozzy said.

Meanwhile, back inside the Central Command, Marcus placed down his Walkie-Talkie at one table.

"Looks like the Summoner is getting a lot serious this time around, her attacks are lot more complicated.'' Rex stated with a narrowed look.

"What should we do for the time being, Marcus-dono?'' Tomomichi asked tipping his glasses.

"Have everyone take a rest for today.'' Marcus replied, "Meanwhile Rex and I will be having a meeting with Gundula and Edytha along with Sir Bow.'' he stated, "We need to plan things before Summoner made her next attack.'' he said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the Ocs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	9. Before the Storm - A Spy Among Us

After returning to 502nd's HQ, Joey was sitting on a table and he was looking at his Nerf N-Strike Elite HyperFire which is in two halfs. "That floating pilot guy..." he growled, "He had to appear out of nowhere and cut my blaster in half." he said, "That is the last time I ignore someone and let my guard down." he said.

Eddy then approaches him, "Whatcha expect? Things don't go in our way most of the time, we learned that the hard way when we fought against Green Lantern." he stated.

"Green Lantern?'' Kylie repeated as she was familiar from the comic book character.

Eddy shrugged, "Someone you should ever mess with." he replied.

Kylie then decided to fix it up by using "Reverse Reparo" a spell that will reverse an object's time and repair Joey's HyperFire as if it wasn't damaged at all, "There! Good as new.'' she chirped.

"Cool! Not bad, kid." Eddy said.

Joey smirks, "Okay, Lightning rounds will take him down." he said but his smirk turned to a serious expression, "Anyway, how powerful is that guy and tell me if I should stay away from him or not and if he's too powerful for me and if he won't let me escape." he stated, "Should I just distract him so that you can hit him?" he asked.

"Honestly... you can beat him easily because your a _Blessed_." Eddy admitted.

Joey perked up, "Really? Well then... he's in for a pain the next time we meet.'' he said.

"But things won't be the same today.'' Eddy said making the Hollard twins looks at him in confusion, "It's true that _Blessed_ can defeat Elements like Flying in a matter of minutes, Marcus bested two of them once before, but like I said things won't be the same this time around. True that Elements are just clones but they're not dumb, they're not idiots. Flying already died from the hands of Rainbow Dash...'' he said which made Kylie gasped, "... but now he's back to life, ya think he won't learn from his mistake. From what I heard, Flying is an airhead which actually the most dangerous thing him, Elements maybe clones but they think like humans, they adapt, they grow and they become stronger.'' Eddy explained, "I'm not stopping you though but think before you face him, otherwise you might bit up more than you can chew." he said before walking away, "WE learned it the hard way.'' he added.

This left the Hollard twins thinking with Joey thinking really hard.

"And lightning based attack won't work on him... he's not a Pokemon." Eddy added much to Joey's surprise.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, everyone sans Mahiru, are gathered around the dining area where they are eating a food called Pork Sinigang with Rice (since Orussia is very cold) and when everyone took their first taste of its soup, it tasted sour but tasty and it brought a warm tingling sensation down their spine.

"What is this? It's so... delicious..." Hikari said in awe.

"Pork Sinigang!" Kylie cheerfully replied.

"What's that?" Georgette asked.

"It's a Filipino soup or stew and it's usual ingrediants include pork, radish, water spinach or kangkong in tagalog, okra, eggplant, tamarind or sampalok and many other ingrediants but the most common are radish, kangkong and sampalok and sampalok is the key ingrediant as Sinigang is mainly sour but it also has a savoury taste." Joey explained.

"There are different veriations of this type of food and they're really good." Ozzy said.

"Really?" Sadako asked.

"Mhmm, there's also one with Miso in it." Suzie said.

"I made plenty for everybody so don't be shy to ask for seconds!" Kylie said cheerfully.

Rex, Horace and Luna shot their arms out with a bowl in hands, "Seconds!" they shouted.

"Where's your manners?!" Gertrude scolded.

"Pork Sinigang? Henry used to tell us about this but this is the first time I ever tried one.'' Marcus said taking a sip of the soup, "But good Lord, it taste great.'' he praised.

"Marcus-sama! If you love it. I'm willing to learn how to cook this food and I will serve this to you every night!" Malvina offered in delight.

"Malvina! Control yourself!" Arinah scolded.

Sasha then gritted her teeth, "Damn that ape..." she muttered.

"By the way, I was wondering the whole time...'' Gundula said looking at the Hollard Twins, "Are you two perhaps Filipinos?'' she asked.

"We are..." Kylie replied, "Why ask?'' she asked back.

"Joey would often speak the same language similar to a good friend of mine." Gundula answered.

"Who?'' Ozzy asked in interest.

Edytha giggled, "I believe she's talking about Colonel Josa A. Villamor, a former member of the 499th Joint Fighter Wing.'' she answered.

"Well technically, Kylie and I are Philippine-American, our dad is an American amd our mom is a Filipino and Amerca, the place where we live is a parallel version of Liberion, so to put it, we're Philippine-Liberian." Joey explained.

"Surprised that the Philippines here and the Philippines back home had the same name." Rex commented.

"But the description of this world's country is different from ours.'' Tomomichi pointed out bringing out two maps of the Philippines, "The Philippines here is far from our Philippines' human like description." he stated.

"The Philippines in this world looks like a splattered ketchup on a plate." Eddy commented with a blank look.

"So... what are Ozzy and Suzie's nationalities?" Hikari asked.

"I'm African-Liberian." Ozzy replied.

"Japanese-American or Fusoan-Liberian."Suzie said.

Kylie then decided to bring some dishes to Keisuke and Viktor who was hanging outside the base and they were thankful. She later then entered the hangar where she sees Mahiru sitting all alone in one corner staring at a window.

Kylie then placed a plate right next to her getting her attention, Mahiru looks down at the dish beside her, "What kind of idiotic food is this?" she rudely asked.

Kylie gave her a smile, "Just try it.'' she egged.

Mahiru reluctantly took a taste of the dish, after taking a few taste, "Quite idiotic... but whoever the idiot who made this has done a good job." she said as she took another taste, "It's warm and delicious." she said with a smile.

The sight of her smile brought sparkles in Kylie's eyes, and without warning she engulfs Mahiru in a tight hug much to her annoyance.

"Kyaaaa! You're so cute when you smile!" Kylie squealed.

"Gwah! Get off me you idiot!" Mahiru growled trying to push Kylie away from her but to no avail.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see Viktor walking outside while being followed by Waltrud.

Waltrud Krupinski, known as hard-drinking womanizer and a hedonist with an easygoing and optimist personality, always had the habit of hitting on every women she's beautiful. Though she would have been flirting with the girls from the Mississippi Gang and the Union Vanguards but after discovering that Viktor's relationship was ruined thanks to her flirting, she has been focusing in asking forgiveness from Viktor.

"Nee... how long are you going to stay mad at me?'' Waltrud asked.

"For as long as I live.'' Viktor coldly replied.

"Look! I'm really sorry, I never though things would end up this way!" Waltrud reasoned.

Viktor stopped walking, "I love her so much... I love Helmina all my life... I was looking forward of finally starting a family that I always wanted for a long time with her. She was my greatest happiness, she was the light that illuminated the darkness around my life, she was the sole reason why I'm still alive..." he said before turning to Waltrud with a glare which made her flinch, "... and thanks to you... she's now gone from my life. You're sorry won't ever bring us back together again." he said with a lone tear dropping from his eyes before storming off.

Waltrud couldn't do anything but watch him walk away, she let's out a sigh as she looks down in shame, "What have I done...'' she muttered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile somewhere outside the HQ, we see Keisuke sitting on top of a stone pillar wall staring at the night sky, Nao then approaches him.

"Hijikata-niisan...'' Nao called.

"Oh! Hey, Nao.'' Keisuke greeted, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm a not kid anymore!" Nao yelled in annoyance making Keisuke howled in laughter, "Nee... how long have you been gone from the Navy?'' she asked.

"Hmm... if I had to guess... it was around the time Miyafuji disappeared... I was actually there when the large hand grabs her." Keisuke replied before sighing, "And at the same time, I gain my _Gift_. And since I don't want no one knowing about my new found ability I decided to retire and went on a journey.'' he stated.

"But how come you haven't told Major Sakamoto about this?" Nao asked.

Keisuke looks away nervously, "Honestly... I rather not tell her about this at all... she scares me and I fear for my life of what she's gonna do to me once she finds out that I left my post.'' he stated.

Nao deadpanned but fully understood what he meant, "Well... I wish you the best of luck.'' she said.

"Yeah... I'm definitely going to need it." Keisuke replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in one halls of the base, we see Bow Hothoof talking to Marcus and Arinah, with the siblings' eyes wide open.

"Wait... you're...'' Arinah muttered in shock.

Bow nodded, "Yes... I am.'' he replied.

"Wait... does that mean...'' Marcus trails.

Bow nodded, "Yes... he is one as well... even her as well." he replied.

Marcus' eyes narrowed, "Okay... things just got a lot more complicated." he commented.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, we see Marcus, Gundula and Edytha walking around the deserted town, with all three laughing at the same time.

"Ahahahaha! No more Marcus! I'm almost out of breathe from laughing!" Gundula exclaimed holding her stomach.

"Hold on! It get's better!" Marcus insisted, "When the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!" he said before laughing madly followed by Gundula while Edytha giggles, The douchebag then slightly stopped his laughter, "Anyway, that's how the Medic lost his medical license, heh." he said as the two women looks at him in concerned.

Suddenly they heard a sound of a person calling for help through muffled scream, "What was that?!" Gundula asked looking around.

"Sounds like someone who has been gagged in the mouth.'' Marcus stated.

Edytha then followed the sound and saw a brick wall from the side, "I think it's coming over there.'' she pointed out.

The trio of high-ranking officials then ran behind the brick wall and their eyes widen from what they just discovered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the entire Union Vanguard, the Mississippi Gang, the Witches(minus Edytha), Keisuke & Viktor and Bow Hothoof are gathered around the hangar, with Marcus and Gundula looking around with a stern face.

"Sir and Ma'am...'' Joey called, "What's going on? Why are we gathered around here?'' he asked.

"Is it another meeting?'' Hikari asked as well.

Gundula gave Marcus a nod, "I'll be blunt to all of you.'' he said, "There's a spy among us!" he revealed.

"A SPY?!" Joey says, "WHERE?!" he shouted in alarm as he unsheathes his N-Force Marauder Longsword and switches it for a Nerf Zombie Strike Strikeblade while Ozzy grabs his Winchester Pump-action Shotgun and pumps it, Kylie unstraps her Star Rod and turns it into the Crescent Moon Saber and Suzie puts her right hand on her Shirasaya Tanto on alert.

This taken everyone back in shock, "What? What are you talking about?!" Nipa asked in confusion.

"Is that the reason why we are all gathered around here today?!" Yu pointed out.

"If that were true then...'' Rex muttered when his eyes widen, "... the spy is with us right now?!" he exclaimed.

Eddy began to look at everyone, "Holy shit! So many suspects including myself!" he said in panic.

"But who?'' Sasha asked.

"I wonder...'' Marcus stated with a blank look as a his baseball bat slides out of from his sleeves and without a warning, he violently swung his weapon towards Sasha hitting her directly at the chest, he then smashes her towards a nearby wall creating a large crater, the impact of the strike caused Sasha to draw out blood from her mouth as Marcus pins her on the wall with his bat, staring at her with cold eyes.

His sudden action completely shocks everyone especially the Witches.

"Sasha!" Nipa shouted in horror.

"Oi! What the heck are you doing?!" Ozzy demanded.

"What is it like I'm doing? I'm apprehending the spy.'' Marcus replied without looking back at them.

"Sir! You just can't just attack someone without evidence!" Joey shouted, "Let her go now!" he demanded.

"I'm just doing the right thing." Marcus replied.

"Sir! You're being unreasonable here!" Joey shouted.

"Let her go! You're hurting her!" Kylie cried.

Waltrud then turns to Gundula, "Ma'am please do something about this!" she said in worry.

Gundula just crossed her arms, "Don't worry... Marcus is doing the right thing." she replied.

"Gundula...'' Waltrud muttered in shock.

"You guys do noticed that Edytha is not here with us right now." Gundula pointed out much to everyone, "That's because she's in the infirmary right now along with the "real" Sasha.'' she explained.

"What?!" Waltrud exclaimed.

Gundula smirked, "That's right... the bleeding Sasha over there is not the real Sasha.'' she pointed out, "Earlier this morning, we found the real Sasha tied up and gagged somewhere in town. This got the conclusion that there's a spy in the HQ right now, so we decided to move in fast before the spy could do something." she explained.

"But... if that the real Sasha is not here..." Sadako muttered, "Then who is that?'' she asked.

Marcus then spoke, "I never thought I would meet another Element up this close ever since Bug, Rock and Poison, Flying didn't count though, but I never thought it would be you of all people." he said, "You've been out from the public's radar ever since Dragon's death, so what's your game this time... Normal.'' he revealed.

Anyone who knows Normal got on to their feet in high alert as "Sasha" then let's out a nasty grin, "Never thought that you actually know me." "she" said.

Suddenly "Sasha" slowly transforms into a young man much to everyone's shock.

 **Elements**

 **Normal**

Normal is a young man with an average build. He had a messy black hair with yellow highlights and had red eyes. He is currently wearing a lab coat over a black shirt with a white skull design, black pants, red & green combat boots and a goggles wrapped around his head.

"You pretty much had a huge bounty on your head set up by the Multiverse Government. You are, after all, the most dangerous Element ever.'' Marcus said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Normal replied with a smirk despite the blood in his mouth.

"Now then... what are you planning this time?'' Marcus asked.

"Simple... get information from all of you.'' Normal replied.

"Another question... you're not alone right now?'' Marcus asked as Normal let's out a smirk, "I fucking knew it." he said as he quickly turns around just in time to block an large claw attack with his baseball bat.

The said large claw belongs to none other than Mahiru whom is staring at Marcus with souless eyes. For the second time, everyone were shock from what they just witnessed especially Kylie.

"What's going on?!" Georgette exclaimed in shock.

"Sergeant! What are you doing?!" Joey demanded.

Mahiru then jumps above Marcus and landed in front of Normal whom is leaning against the wall, Marcus then look at Mahiru with a blank look, "I knew something was wrong with you the first time I saw those eyes of yours." he said.

"Sir! What the heck is going on?!" Joey shouted.

"I'm be blunt to all you...'' Marcus said as he points his baseball bat at Mahiru, "Mahiru Shimokamiyama... is what you call... an newtype of Emotionless.'' he revealed which shocks everyone.

Mahiru only tilts her head in response.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	10. Final Deletion Part 1

After Marcus' revelation, everyone and I mean everyone where in a state of shock. Mahiru Shimokamiyama, the lazy and blunt Witch of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, is an Emotionless. A new type of Emotionless.

"You're joking..." Hikari muttered in shock.

"That can't be true... that can't be true..." Sadako muttered placing her hands on her mouth.

Normal, despite his beaten stature, slowly got up and spoke, "Unfortunately... he's not joking, lying or making things up." he said as he placed a hand on Mahiru's head, "This 'thing' over here... is a Human-type Emotionless." he revealed.

"You!" Joey growled pointing a finger at Mahiru, "You've been tricking us all this time?!" he exclaimed angrily.

Mahiru didn't speak, she just stares at everyone silently with eyes devoid of life.

"Oi! Answer us and explain yourself?!" Ozzy demanded.

"Unfortunately... Mahiru cannot speak or understand anything anymore." Normal said in a nonchalant tone.

"What are you talking about?!" Waltrud asked in confusion.

Normal then poke a finger at Mahiru's head, tilting it a little, "Right now... she is nothing more but a shell... or to be blunt, she's nothing more but a doll now. Nothing more, nothing less." he explained.

"What?! Are you saying that she's nothing but a mindless being now?!" Rex demanded.

Normal shrugged, "If you think of it that way, then yeah. Then again, Emotionless supposed to mindless, they're only purpose is to cause havoc without any shed of remorse." he said, "Still... there are a few exceptions, such as this little "thing" over here..." he said referring to Mahiru, "... they tend to express human-like expressions, turning them rogue on the process. Recently, this "thing" is beginning to slowly understand human emotions, so I came here to erase that." he stated.

"But... but why?!" Hikari asked.

"What else? So they remain loyal to us." Normal replied bluntly, "We already had a few Emotionless whom rebelled against the Dark Forces. Of course, we are not taking any chances this time around." he said.

"Horrible! That's utterly horrible! You're more worse than the Neurois!" Gundula exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Normal replied with a smirk.

"I had a question... what is exactly, Mahiru's role here?" Marcus asked.

"Well... that's easy. Mahiru was sent here as a spy and she did a very good job in giving us information." Normal said before eyeing the Mississippi Gang, "Mostly from those four." he said, "This "thing" easily fooled them by it's lazy attitude that they didn't know that she's an enemy all along." he added.

And with that, the Mississippi Gang were outraged and began to unleash something new from them.

For Ozzy, he'll roar in fury as he engulfs himself in fire as his clothes catch fire but is not burning away and his skin turns into lava like and his eyes turn into a glowing stark white and he creates his Nova Axe.

For Suzie, she unsheathes Yorukaze, points it at Normal & engunfs herself in a shadowy aura and her eyes glow stark white & her blade wreathed in shadows as she sends a glare at him.

For Kylie, angry tears fall down from her eyes as she cluched her Star Rod and she then screams in fury and with a flash of light, she's now in her Cosmos outfit and her Star Rod transformed into a new weapon, which takes the form of long pear with a blue pole with a gray bottom tip, a silver crescent shaped spearhead with a cyan star shaped crystal bellow the spearhead, as she points her spear at the monsters.

And as for Joey, that's when Normal awakens the spark that is Joe the Trauma Creeper but a small part of him which is him laughing like a maniac as he materializes a new weapon and it's a Nerf Zombie Strike Brainsaw.

The Witches were now getting concerned on how the four us currently acting. The Union Vanguard's along with Keisuke, Viktor and Bow doesn't mind their angry expressions, they already witnessed many of their friends and comrades expressing high-amount of anger or even worst than anger, heck, they even experienced it themselves. So this is nothing new to them. In fact, they allow it rather than letting it keep to themselves.

Normal couldn't care less, no matter how angry you at him, feelings of other people means nothing to him.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Normal asked nonchalantly.

Joey began to laugh maniacally, "Oohoho! Now you've gone and done it!" he said with an angry but crazed look including a scary grin, "You've gone. And. MADE. US MAD!" he yelled.

Normal blinks, "Do I really need to care?" he asked nonchalantly as Joey fired his Brainsaw Blaster, launching Darkness rounds at the Element which was easily dodged.

And with that, the four angrily charges at him.

Joey then attempts to blast Normal with his Brainsaw's blaster shells which is Fire rounds but Normal dodges to his right as Ozzy ran towards him from behind and swings his Nova Axe at him but misses, then Normal kicks him, causing Ozzy's fire body to dissipate and then suddenly Suzie appears from behind attempts to slash him through a sneak attack but misses and then Kylie attempts to impale him with her newly transformed spear but she missed when he pushes her weapon aside.

The four then charges at him from all sides, trapping him with no where to run however suddenly Mahiru jumps in the middle, she crouches down with her forehead touching the floor when suddenly four spikes shot out from her body which hits Joey directly on the shoulder, Ozzy at his left leg and Suzie at her right hip while Kylie managed to blocked the attack.

"Gak?!" Joey grunted.

"Ngh!?" Ozzy wheezed.

"Kah!?" Suzie gasped.

The wounded trio then crashes down to the floor while Kylie landed safely before running towards her friends, "Guys!" she cried in worry.

"They control this "thing" pretty well." Normal mused as a red portal suddenly appears behind him, "Guess I've overstayed my welcome. By the way, our Grand Scheme... starts now!" he declared as he jumps through the portal which quickly vanished while Mahiru jumps through the window running towards the town.

Gundula looks at Marcus in concern, "What does he mean by that?" she asked.

Suddenly they heard the sound of the alarm indicating that a Neuroi is coming, "I believe this is the Grand Scheme he's talking about." he replied with a blank look.

Edytha along with the real Sasha then arrives at hangar with panic looks in there faces, "Everyone! A Neuroi is making it's way here and their a lot!" she exclaimed.

"Not only that..." Keisuke called while looking at the window, "... an army of robots are marching their way here!" he exclaimed.

Everyone then looks at the window and from the distance, they saw the army robots marching while chanting "Delete" at the same time.

"Brother, what should we do?" Arinah asked.

"The same tactics as last time. The Witches along with the four rookies will take on the Nuerois..." Marcus said before looking at Joey, Ozzy and Suzie getting healed by Kylie, Yoshika and Georgette, "Can you still fight?" he asked.

Joey grunted a little, "We still can, sir!" he replied firmly.

Marcus nodded, "Good. By the way, I know that you're angry and you have the every right to be, but please don't let it cloud your mind or else the enemy will take advantage of it." he reminded.

Joey nodded, "Crystal, sir!" he replied as he got up.

"The Union Vanguard along with Hijikata, Vale and Sir Hothoof will be facing the robots at the town." Marcus continued earning a nod from everyone, "The difference is that I have a target this time around." he said.

"Target? Who?" Eddy asked in confusion.

"Before Normal left, he mentioned that someone is controlling Mahiru well, and since Mahiru ran in the town instead of leaving along with Normal, I had a hunch that whoever is controlling her is out there." Marcus explained.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kylie asked in worry.

Marcus smiled, "Save her of course!" he replied surprising everyone, "She maybe an Emotionless but I don't like how she is being controlled that way." he said.

"I see... then we'll leave her to you." Gundula said with a grin.

Marcus grinned back, "Count on it. All right, let's do this thing!" he commanded.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later the Union Vanguards along with Keisuke, Viktor and Bow Hothoof running around the town, everyone are more than ready to collide with the robots once more. Marcus then noticed Mahiru leaping from one building to another.

"Okay! I found my target!" Marcus declared, "Everyone stay focus and make sure to defeat every robots on your way!" he reminded as he separates himself from the group.

"Good-luck Marcus-sama!" Malvina called out.

"Stay safe brother!" Arinah called as well.

 **(Play Gintama OST - Ame Nimo Makezu)**

Marcus runs in the street following Mahiru whom keeps on hopping from one building to another, then noticed several robots running towards him chanting 'delete' over and over again. The miserable lad brought out his baseball bat from his coat as he collided with his adversaries. Marcus swung his weapon down hitting one robot on the shoulder, busting it by the process before smashing it's head, he then grabs another robot before pinning on a wall before smashing the bat on it's head. He then proceeds to advance, running in full speed he swung his bat at another robot destroying it's body in half.

Another robot ran towards him and attacks him but Marcus grabs it's metal arm twisting it before smashing it's body on the concrete. Then two robots charges carrying riot shields, Marcus wasted no time kicking the first robot down before grabbing the second robot's shield and a smashes on it's head. He then walks forward turning left as another pair of robot charges at him, he then began to hit the two robots back in forth with his weapon, he then kick the first robot on a wall before putting the second robot on a vicious take down before smashing it's head violently with his foot.

He then walks ahead and saw a robot charging at him, he noticed a block of debris in the streets, he quickly smashes the block with his bat like a golf club as the block smashes at the robot. Then another robot attacks him with a karate chop but Marcus caught it before twisting the robots arm making it's entire body tilt upside down before crashing to the ground, Marcus finished it by smashing another foot on it's head. He then grabs a concrete debris before throwing it towards three robots smashing them to pieces.

He then arrives at a park and saw Mahiru standing in the middle but there are tons of robots blocking his path. Marcus placed his bat back in his coat jacket before igniting his fist with green, orange and yellow light, "Gasoline... 50%... BLASTO!" he roared as he swung his gasoline coated fist which collided with one robot making it explode, and like a chain reaction, the rest of the robots began to explode as well creating a large smoke.

Marcus then walks out from the smoke as he approaches Mahiru when he heard a maniacal laughter.

"Gwabababababa! So you've come, Marcus the Kane!" the laughing voice proclaimed.

"Who are you and where the hell are you?!" Marcus demanded.

Suddenly, a tablet with a propeller and a face of a man flew down next to Mahiru, "It is I! Gerry Genius, member of the Dark Forces! And I will be the one to take you down, Marcus the Kane!" he introduced himself.

 **Dark Forces Member**

 **Gerry Genius**

Gerry is a man with an average build. He had a black nerdy hair, dark eyes behind big round glasses and freckles in his cheeks. He is currently wearing a white lab coat over a blue business jacket, white shirt and green tie, brown trousers and black boots.

"Great... an Amadeus Flux wannabee..'' Marcus grumbled, "Wait a minute.'' he quipped, "If I remember correctly, it's Summoner who created the Emotionless." he pointed out, "How come you're controlling Mahiru?'' he asked in confused.

"Gwabababababa! That's because the Summoner gave me permission to take control of this "thing"!" Gerry replied, "Ain't it marvelous! These Emotionless are such magnificent species!" he exclaimed, "Especially this one!" he said referring to Mahiru, "This "thing" is so much fun to control and is so much fun to manipulate! Though we did had difficulties in controlling it when it began to express emotions but thanks to Normal rebooting this "thing", I'm free to control it without any more hindrance." he explained with a sadistic grin.

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "This "thing" you're talking about had a name, you know.'' he pointed out.

"So what?!" Gerry replied in a mocking tone, "It's not even it's real name to begin with, why do you care?!" he said.

"Because Emotionless or not... they don't deserve to be treated like this." Marcus declared.

"Don't make me laugh! You've killed many Emotionless before and now your sympathizing with this one?!" Gerry exclaimed indecorously.

Marcus smirked, "It really depends on the person.'' he replied.

"Enough! Destroy him!" Gerry ordered as Mahiru's hands transforms into large pale claws.

Marcus then brought out his baseball bat from his coat before pointing it at the tablet with Gerry's ugly face in it, "Listen here and listen well, you dweeb! I'm going to save this girl from you and take her away from the Dark Forces!" he declared, "And in order to do that, I need to do something... horrifying..." he said.

"And what's that?" Gerry mockingly asked.

Marcus looks at him with a unreadable expression, "Kill you.'' he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	11. Final Deletion Part 2

"Okay kids, let's get those robots!" Bow shouted as he led the charge against the hordes of 'delete' chanting robots.

 **(Play Low Ki Theme - *Hitman*)**

Keisuke, in his Wolfman form, was the first to attack. He charges ahead slicing and clawing every robots coming towards his path, he then traps one robot on a wall and began to scratch it's body mercilessly before finishing it with a punch. He then grabs two more robots and began to bash them on the ground like a rag doll before smashing them together. He then caught another robot before initiating a series of kicks and punches, he then finishes it off by grabbing the robot between his teeth, before rocketing upwards and finally being spiraled down the robot to the ground with tremendous force.

Viktor then began to strum his guitar, unlike last time though, this time he decided to do something different. As he play his guitar on top of a street pole, several robot began to attack strangely and begins to attack their comrades much to their horror, one would hit another robot with an ax, another robot would snap a comrade's neck, two robots then team up to tear another robot in half, the fight between the robots continues on. Then Viktor changes the tune of his guitar while humming a familiar haunting tune, as the remaining robots bodies began to break into pieces, all while Viktor watches them with a sadistic grin.

Yu charges forward while slicing one robot in half with his katana. He then somersaults above three robots before slashing them with his katana from behind, he then turns just in time to stab another robot directly at it's chest. Another robot swung it's 2x4 at him but he ducks down quickly before delivering a swift kick at it's jaws before slicing it's chest, leaving a large gash. He then saw several robots charging towards him, he then summons Izanagi out which uses it's much larger katana to blast out a surge of lightning, destroying the robots in the process.

Rise stood in the middle of the streets as she sways her hips, right arm and mic stand while being surrounded by robots. Then one robot charges at her which retaliates by smashing her mic stand on it's neck, another robot charges at her from behind but she nonchalantly flips her mic stand backwards hitting the robot on the head, she then saw another robot coming at her in front and another from the behind which caused her to panic and by instinct, she thrusts her hands forward with so much force that she pushes away the robot to the ground and at the same time, her left foot sticks out from behind which hits the robot sending it tumbling back.

Horace stares at a group of robots with a sadistic and manic grin on his face as he brought out a Besa Machine Gun and began to fire multiple rounds towards his target, "Aahahahahhaahahahahaha!" he let's out a mad laughter as he slaughters the robots to bits. He then drops the machine gun and brought out a Blunderbuss before firing it at one robot blasting it's head off, then he fires on another blasting it's chest creating a hole and then fires at another robot where it's entire body was blast to bits. He then brought a grenade, taking off the safety pin before throwing it towards a group of robots which ended up exploding to pieces. One robot survived the explosion but was immediately killed when Horace blasted it's head with pistol. The crazy redneck let's out a sadistic and satisfied smirk.

Tomomichi rips his uniform in half, showing his surprisingly large physique, before charging towards one robot and tackles it on the ground as he began to pound it's head with his fist before crushing it with a powerful stomp. He stood up and ignites his left arm with flames before swinging an elbow at one robot, smashing it's head to pieces. He then charges his right arm with electricity as he delivers an electrifying karate chop on another robot making it's head explode. He then jumps towards another robot, locking his legs around it's neck before pounding it's head with his flaming and shocking elbow before it was smashed to pieces. He drops down the ground and saw another robot charging at him, he then charges his left leg with electricity and with one swift kick on the robot's face, it's entire head exploded.

Luna then used her _Gift_ to propel herself in the air by the legs as she dives down at one robot, she then powered up both of her arms, "Double Sound Fist...'' she says, "... Heavy Metal Barrage!" she yelled as she punch at the speed of sound, getting in four multiple hits in addition to two, the robot couldn't take anymore of her attacks, causing it to break to pieces.

Meanwhile Yoshika and Gertrude works together by shooting every robots coming at their in every direction. Yoshika focuses her Beretta M9 Pistol at her targets by shooting their heads and vital parts, she then brought out a grenade before charging at one robot shoving the grenade in it's mouth before pushing it to it's comrades, just in time for the grenade to explode along with the robots. Gertrude was also shooting robots with her Thompson Submachine Gun when she noticed one robot charging towards her with an ax, she drops her gun and charges at the robot while enhancing her fist with Body Strengthening before delivering a fast straight on it's face, smashing it to pieces.

Malvina then charges up her gauntlets with energy before smashing them together. Letting out a smirk, she charges towards incoming robot while attacking them precise and gracefulness. She smashes her fist at one robot's head, breaking it to pieces. She then grabs another robot putting it in a necklock before punching it's several time before it was busted. She then ducks down from one strike before doing a powerful uppercut on her attacker, smashing it from the neck up. Malvina then let's out a smile as she boils up her fist with lava, she then charges forward with great speed before destroying seven robots with just one swing of her fist.

Rex then transforms his arms into his Smack Hands, he smashes his fist together before jumping in the air before crashing his fist down on a group of robots, sending them flying in the air. The robots then jumps towards him, Rex then grabbed tow robots and smacks them together before tossing them aside, another robot lunges at him but Rex caught it, curls it to a ball as he bowls it towards it's comrades. He then transforms his Smack Hands back to normal and in exchange, he transforms his legs into his Punk Busters and began to stomp every robots coming towards his path. Then several robots lunges at him from above, he then quickly transforms his right arm into the Big Fat Sword before slicing the robots in half.

Malvina then ordered her stuff animals to attack the robots. One robot was then taken down by an army of teddy bears while a group of stuff dogs and ponies tackles down another robot and began to stab it with their weapons. Arinah then charges forward striking a robot with shoulder-tackle sending them crashing to the ground, she got up and grabs the robot's legs before lifting it up and smashing it down on the ground before throwing it aside. She then saw robots approaching her when she saw a crack on the ground, she then stomps the ground which such strength that a piece of concrete was lifted up and with one swift kick, the concrete was thrown towards the robots, destroying them in the process. Suddenly, another robot came from behind however Arinah sensed it and gave it a powerful elbow, smashing it's head to pieces.

Eddy was facing, a robot in karate gii, much to his surprise. The robot throws out a punch but Eddy swats it to the side, then it was followed by a high-kick and a leg sweep but Eddy dodges both strikes before doing a series of back flips, Eddy then charges forward while igniting his fist with flames, "Little Bro... MELTING!" he yelled smashing his fist straight at the robot's face as it began to melt. Eddy then brought out a large bottle filled with kerosene before smashing it towards a group of robots as he charges forward with flames circling around his arms, "Little Bro... TORNADO FIRE!" he roared slamming his fist on one robot which caused it to explode along with it's comrades. Eddy then saw more robots coming towards him, he then jumps in the air while pulling his fist back, "Little Bro... LANDMINES!" he shouted slamming his fist down on the ground causing an explosive chain reaction that blows the robots to pieces.

Bow then began to fire arrows after arrows directly at the robots, hitting different parts of their bodies which was then followed by an explosion. He then charges smacking his bow at one robot's leg before stabbing it with an arrow, then another robot lunges at him but he quickly stabs it's face with another arrow before pushing it off him. He then runs forward, sliding on the ground before firing another arrow, hitting a robot on it's chest. Another robot then charges at him while swinging an ax, he blocks it's attack with his bow as he stabs it's head with an arrow before kicking it to the ground. Bow then took out another arrow and aims at him on a group of robots before releasing it, the arrow then hits the pavement below the robots which caused a huge explosion, destroying the robots in the process, this was then followed by an image of a rainbow.

Arinah then ran towards Bow as he spoke, "You kids are doing great, I'm glad that the Coalition thought you all so well.'' he stated with a grin.

"Thank you, and as expected for a veteran, you are tremendous.'' Arinah replied.

"I wonder how is your brother doing.'' Bow mused.

Arinah smiled, "I believe his doing fine with his own battle." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Gintama OST - Yoshiwara Tougenkyou no Tsuki)**

Mahiru swung her claws at Marcus but the miserable young lad dodges by bending his back, he then grabs her arms before twisting it along with Mahiru's body but she managed to land on her feet before swinging her right claw towards Marcus' head but he ducks down at the last second as he delivers a powerful uppercut on her jaws, sending her stumbling backwards.

"Two can play that!" Gerry shouted.

Mahiru then got up quick as two large wings sprouts out from her head which she use to fly, Marcus cautiously watches her from below. Mahiru then flaps her wings downward which shoots out numerous sharp feathers, Marcus then blocks th incoming attacks by swinging his baseball bat from left to right, he then ran behinds a brick wall which shields him from the onslaught. Mahiru then flew behind the wall only find him gone, Marcus suddenly jumps from behind and violently grabs her wings tightly before slamming her entire body on the ground.

Marcus brought up his weapon before bringing it down but Mahiru caught it with her claws and using her strength, she threw him aside but Marcus rolls on the ground before stopping on a kneeling position. Mahiru then charges forward, flapping her wings again shooting out more feather, Marcus could only block her attacks by crossing his arms on his face as the feathers began to graze him, Mahiru then tackles him on the ground but he quickly got her off by kicking her off above him.

Mahiru then safely landed on her feet only for her face to greeted by a baseball bat smashing on her face which sends her skidding to the ground, Marcus wasn't done as he brought out a pair of knives. Moving fast, he stabs both of her wings on the ground, getting them stuck. He then brought up his baseball bat before smashing it down on Mahiru's head, completely knocking her out.

Marcus then began to search around her body and found a some sort of micro chip attached to her neck, he picks it off before smashing it to pieces, he then eyed a building from the other side of the street.

Meanwhile inside one building, we see Gerry hiding inside a kitchen holding his tablet, "Damn it! I lost control! Useless! Useless! Useless! That little piece of useless shit still lost! Even with all of the new additions to it's body! Useless! That stupid useless "thing"!" he ranted, "Better get outta here before...'' he says when suddenly the kitchen wall exploded sending him flying at the kitchen sink, "What the heck is going on?!" he exclaimed in shock. Behind the large smoke, he could see a silhouette of a person and when the smokes clears out, his eyes widen in fear to see Marcus walking towards him with a blank look, "Hey... what's up?!" he greeted nervously, "Look... no hard feelings right? W-w-w-what I said earlier... I-I-I-I didn't meant any of that!" he said with a pleading look, "So... um... uh..." he tried to say when he suddenly got up and made a run for it but Marcus quickly throws a knife hitting his right leg making him fall on the floor in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as Marcus got to him closer, "Look man! I'm sorry! I was joking man! I'm just joking!" he cried for mercy as Marcus pulls out a pistol and aims it on his head, "No! Please! No! Don't kill me!" he cried but Marcus already pulled the trigger, blasting his head and brains out, killing him in an instant.

Marcus looks at Gerry's dead body without any shed of remorse, he then placed his pistol back inside his coat before walking out of the building. He then approaches the fallen Mahiru, picks her up like a sack of potatoes as he made his way back to his friends.

 **bzzzttt..**

Meanwhile at the Dark Cruiser, the Summoner, Bug and Lucas Lee witness what Marcus just did to Gerry.

"Damn... Flirtare are the others weren't kidding... that guy is brutal." Lucas commented.

"He's really different from the first time I met him... unlike last time, his eyes... they had no souls in them." Bug said in disbelief.

The Summoner remained silent but let's out a smirk nonetheless, _"I had to agree with Arisu on this one. Evil does suits him."_ she thought.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	12. Final Deletion Part 3

**(Play Derezzed by Daft Punk)**

Meanwhile, the Brave Witches and Mississippi Gang were destroying Neurois everywhere although the witches were doing fine, however the Mississippi Gang were kinda distracted, even though they dodged the Neuroi's attacks. Marcus had told them not to let their anger cloud their minds, but what Normal said to them still ticks them off.

After the Neuroi were destroyed the witches sighed in relief, although they noticed the Mississippi Gang looking down in thought and frustration, which worried them and before they could go to them, Sadako noticed something, "Everyone look!" she alerted everyone and the witches sans the Mississippi Gang were shocked in terror as they saw an enormous group of Neuroi the size of a space armada, before Gundula gave them an order, the Mississippi Gang rushed in towards the Neuroi Armada and the Brave Witches tried to call out to them to stop but to no avail.

The Mississippi Gang looked at one another and nodded, Marcus may have told them not to let anger cloud their minds but he did told them that they had the every right to get angry, so they decided to let off some steam, and it's the only way for them to get that anger already in them out of their system, "BLAST 'EM!" Joey commanded as they disperse and went to separate areas with a shout of fury.

Joey starts out by unsheathing his Strikeblade and wreathes it in wind and raises it high in the air and roars in rage and made a downwards slash and it sent an air slash that sliced five Neuroi in half and it also destroyed their cores, destroying them as well and then he brought out both his Disruptor and DoubleStrike and fires lasers at every Neuroi in sight and then he pointed his Disruptor at one exposed core, "POWER FIRE STRIKE!" he yelled as he unleashed a blast of energy and destroyed the Neuroi and then he pointed his DoubleStrike at another Neuroi, "DOUBLE FIRE STRIKE!" he yelled and launches two blasts of energy and kills the Neuroi, then he holsters both weapons and brought out his Nerf N-Strike Elite HyperFire, "DUAL MODE!" he shouted and materialized a Nerf N-Strike Elite Rapidstrike CS-18m "SUPER BARRAGE!" he yelled as he fires a storm of lasers at the Neuroi destroying them one by one & then he make both blasters disappear and he made another weapon appear and it was a Nerf N-Strike ThunderBlast and then his blaster glowed blue before launching a rocket at the Neuroi and destroyed it and then he unsheathed his Strikeblade and made his Marauder Longsword appear on his other hand as he charged in with both blades.

Ozzy with his Revolvers wreathed in a fiery aura, blasts the Neuroi to bits, "FIRE BLASTER!" he yelled as he blasted a beam of solar energy and destroyed two Neuroi with it and after emptying his pistols, he swithed to his Winchester Shotgun and wreathed it in a fiery aura before firing without abandon, "SOLAR BLASTER!" he yelled blasted a big beam of solar energy at the Neuroi and killed four of them and then he created his Nova Axe and unknowingly enlarged it and chopped a lot of Neuroi in half and destroyed them in a flurry of fire and he then blasted streams of fire at every Neuroi he sees.

Kylie yelled out and unleashed a barrage of light at the Neuroi and she blasted streams of silver energy everywhere, not bothering to call out attack names and transformed it to the Shooting Star Bow and fired arrow after arrow, destroying the aliens and then it turned into the Crescent Moon Saber as she started hacking and slashing them and they were easily destroyed and then she transformed it into her weapon's spear mode and started shooting beams of blue light everywhere at the Neuroi.

And Suzie threw dozens of Shurikens of different elements and it destroyed the Neuroi on all sides and the slashed everywhere with Yorukaze, "PHANTOM SLASH" she yelled as she slashes ten Neuroi, slicingg them to bits.

The Witches who was watching had mixed reactions and Hikari was getting worried for Joey.

Before anyone could speak with a Stealth Bomber-Emotionless appeared much to their shock, it began to drop bombs at them which they quickly dodges. They began to fire their weapons but it was so fast and add the fact that it can blend itself in the clouds further adds the difficulty, then it suddenly fires lasers from it's window-like visors which every barely dodged and when they tried to blast it when it's finally at their range, it'll unleash a loud noise as it's trump card, taking them by surprise.

"OWWWWW!" Joey exclaimed as everyone covers their ears, "Retreat! RETREEEEAAT!" he shouted as everyone managed to get away from the Emotionless' range, Joey then contacts Marcus, "General Kane sir! We have a problem and it's a stealth bomber Emotionless! And not only it turns invisible, it can shoot lasers and it can make a very loud screeching noise!" Joey reported, "And it could possibly make your ears bleed!" he added but unbeknownst to him, Marcus was busy fighting Mahiru and cannot give him a reply, "Ah! I guess they're still busy with those robots!" he exclaimed.

 **Note: To make things clear, the events in this chapter occurs during the previous chapter.**

Ozzy then turns to Joey, "What should we do about that?'' he asked referring to the new Emotionless.

Joey takes a deep breath and began to think and in a few seconds, an idea popped up and he orders Kylie to create special force field bubbles around each of them that can prevent them from hearing the Emotionless screeches and possibly protect them from the lasers.

"Won't we be able to hear each other when they're in the soundproof bubble shields?" Edytha pointed out.

"Good thing I got these!" Ozzy said as he brings out a hand full of earpieces, "They're special communicators, just put it in your right ear and we'll be able to hear each other through communication and we can also contact the others through them," he explained as the Witches got an earpiece each and put them in their ears.

Joey explained to them that they'll be doing a Pincer movement and once the target's in range.

The Emotionless then charges towards them in great speed which prompted everyone to strike at the same time and it worked as the Witches in the front uses their shields to block the Emotionless' laser beams and while it was preoccupied, Joey and Ozzy blasted the Emotionless with Ozzy pointing his Shotgun as it was wreathed in a fiery aura, "SOLAR BLASTER!" Ozzy yelled.

Joey then pointed both his Disruptor and DoubleStrike as they glowed blue and hummed with energy, "TRIPLE FIRE STRIKE!" he yelled as three blasts of blue energy combined with a beam of solar energy made its way to the Stealth Bomber-Emotionless, destroying it in the process.

After the destroying every Neurois in sight Hikari slowly goes to Joey, "Umm... Joey... are you all right?" she asked.

As she touches his shoulder and suddenly like a blur, Joey gives Hikari a tight hug taking her by surprise, "Yeah... I'm alright... I just need a hug." Joey replied in between pants as Hikari blushed a bit but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Heyyyy! Let, me get a hug too!" Kylie chimed as she joined in the hug but she gave her older twin and Hikari a bone crushing hug.

"Gurk! Kylie you're crushing us!" Joey exclaimed.

"Shut up and let us join in Commander, we need a hug too!" Ozzy said as he and Suzie joined in the group hug. "Hey! Make it worse and you'll not only crushing me but Hikari as well." Joey grumbled but they just continued with the group hug as the other witches watches them with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

After the battle, everyone are gathered around back at the hangar while they watch Tomomichi and Horace placed the immovable Mahiru on a stretcher, and much to the Witches' and Kylie's horror, Mahiru's eyes are half open which clearly shows her orbs that is devoid of life.

"What will happen to her?" Georgette asked in concern.

"According to Marcus, Mahiru is now free from any control but since she's nothing but a living doll, and without anyone controlling her, she cannot move nor speak." Eddy explained much to the Witches' horror.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Sadako asked.

Arinah shook her head, "None as of now but we'll do anything we can to help her get back on her feet." she replied.

"But we can't promise anything." Rex quipped with a grin look.

Joey then turns to Marcus whom is staring at Mahiru, "General..." he called, "Is there's something the matter?" he asked.

Marcus didn't reply, instead he slowly looks up, "I'm surprised to actually see you here..." he spoke, "... Summoner." he said.

To everyone's shock and surprise, they saw the Summoner sitting on top of a pile of wooden boxes with her eyes set on Marcus.

"You?!" Malvina harshly called.

"That's... the Summoner?!" Ozzy pointed out in shock.

"What is she doing here?!" Yoshika asked in shock.

Suzie glares at the Summoner, she was about to pull Yorukaze out however she saw Marcus' hand is up, telling her and everyone to stand down which they reluctantly obeyed.

"What are you doing here, Summoner?" Marcus asked, "Here to take back what's yours?!" he said referring to Mahiru.

The Summoner shook her head, "No, she's all yours. I just came for a small talk." she replied.

Joey, not wanting to hear any of her rant, decided to ignore Marcus' small orders and decided to fire a giggle dart at the Summoner, however the dart was then caught by Marcus, using only two fingers much to his surprise.

"I told you to stand down. I understand that you don't wanna hear what she wants to say but she is TALKING to me. So I appreciate that you refrain yourself from attacking her." Marcus chastised calmly without looking at him, "So... what is it you want to talk about?" he asked to the Summoner.

"Simple... I want to settle things with you and your rowdy bunch." the Summoner replied while referring to Marcus' team, "You guys has been fighting my creations for quite sometime now and I'm believe it's about time we finally settle things in a huge battle." she suggested.

"For what stakes?" Marcus asked.

The Summoner gave him a smirk, "You already know that." she replied making the douchebag snort in response.

"I see..." Marcus said before lifting up four fingers, "Four weeks. Four weeks from now, my team and your group, at the Junkyard Planet, we're going to war against each other." he said, "Everything... will end there!" he declared.

The Summoner let's out a giggle, "That's what I like about you." she said, "Then everything is settled!" she proclaimed.

"Anything you wanna add?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing much... though there is one thing that I wanna do." the Summoner replied as she made a jump in front of Marcus and did something that made everyone gasped in shock and made both Malvina and Arinah's blood boil.

What did she do? Well... she planted her lips to Marcus'.

The Summoner then broke the kiss and let's a satisfied smirk, "That's payback from last time." she said before jumping inside the red portal as it vanished.

Marcus let's out a smirk, "That rascal." he mused.

"GRAAAGHH!" Malvina screamed in anger, "That bitch! How dare she place her lips of my Marcus?!" she demanded as Sasha holds her back.

"Malvina! Please calm down! That ape isn't worth getting angry for?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"What did you just say?!" Malvina snaps at her.

Arinah, meanwhile kept her composure but is still angry, "That wench... I am so killing her for what she just did!" she growled.

"Woah! Arinah... I didn't know you go in that territory." Gertrude muttered in shock.

"Dude... you really are, Brocon!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'm not a Brocon!" Arinah yelled in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Gundula was silent but deep inside she was bothered when the Summoner kissed Marcus. This was noticed by Edytha.

"Gundula... what's wrong?" Edytha asked.

Gundula looks away, "Nothing... it's nothing." she replied much to Edytha's confusion.

As the Witches tries to calm down the angry Malvina and the infuriated Arinah, Marcus was put in a headlock by Bow and began to give him a noogie while the rest decide to move out of the hangar. Meanwhile, the Mississippi Gang can only watch them in awe.

"Looks like they're going to be busy in the upcoming weeks." Ozzy mused, "Still surprised that Marcus manage to get that girl to like him." he said referring to the Summoner before turning to his female friends, "I hope the two of you never falls for his charm... if he has one." he stated.

"Don't worry... douchebag are not my types." Kylie replied with a cheerful smile.

Suzie looks away, "I only see him... as a father." she said.

Ozzy stares at her weird, "Seriously? A father..." he said in disbelief.

Joey meanwhile stayed silent as he comprehends everything that happened to him from the past days.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Cruiser, the Summoner returned and was greeted by a person.

"So... how did it go?" the person asked.

"Neinhart... everything is now settled." the Summoner replied.

 **Former Spriggan Member**

 **Neinhart**

Neinhart is a slender man who has a rather effeminate appearance, including long eyelashes and long, purple hair pulled into a ponytail, with a long, pointed face who wears a jointed green suit of armor over the top of a yellow frilly shirt. The chest piece is decorated with two purple rose patterns, as well as trapezoidal designs that run across the abdominal portion; the frills of Neinhart's shirt come up through the v-shaped neck hole of his armor, around which is tied a cravat. On each arm, Neinhart has pauldrons emblazoned with the mark of the Alvarez Empire, couters tied above his cubital fossa, and gauntlets that are also decorated with the trapezoidal pattern. Neinhart also wears plain, dark trousers, and on each leg are poleyns and greaves, whereupon the greaves are also decorated with with the aforementioned trapezoidal pattern. He finishes his attire with flower earrings, what appears to be green sabatons for footwear, and three pairs of white fur balls, each set located on his respective collarbone and his left hip.

Neinhart let's out a grin, "Great! Me and the rest, after all, have been itching for a fight." he stated.

"In four weeks Neinhart, in four weeks." the Summoner replied, "By the way, have you done what I told you?" she asked.

Neinhart then let's out a smirk as he brought up a broken camera drone, "Already done. Thanks to Normal, we found every cameras that Flux is using to watch over us." he replied.

"I had to admit that we're pretty naive to think that no one was watching us all this time. But now with that out if the way, we can move on to our plans without further hindrance." the Summoner said with a grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. And if the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	13. Epilogue

The next morning, the day was rather peaceful after the crazy events that occurred the previous day.

At the base, we see Luna in the hallways alone, "Dude... yesterday was really insane. From robots to Neurois, we sure got ourselves in one heck of a battle." she mused, "Then there's the Summoner... still can't believe she actually kissed Marcus." she said, "I wonder... what if the Summoner was one of the twelve girls that is destined to marry Marcus." she thought out loud.

"What did you say?" a familiar voice asked.

Luna was frozen in fear upon hearing the familiar voice, she slowly looks back to see Malvina staring at her with wide eyes and a crooked smile, "Oh... hi... Mal..." she greeted nervously.

"Luna... dear... did I hear that right... Marcus-sama... is getting married with twelve girls?" Malvina asked creepily.

"Um... Erm... you see..." Luna stammered.

"Don't you lie to me... or else..." Malvina said as she slowly approaches the rockstar.

Luna was creep out by this, "Mal! Calm down! I can explain!" she exclaimed, "Mal... don't look at me like that." she said, "Stay away... stay away... don't come any closer!" she exclaimed in fear as Malvina got in front of her.

Meanwhile at the hangar, we see Yu, Rise, Tomomichi, Horace, Keisuke and Viktor having a chat when they heard Luna's nightmarish scream catching their attention.

"What was that?!" Rise asked in surprise.

"Sounds like a monkey." Yu stated.

"More like the sound of a dying monkey." Keisuke said as Viktor strums his guitar.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in one room inside the base, we see Rex, Gertrude and Yoshika having a chat when suddenly Georgette and Suzie barges in with the former holding up a mop and the latter holding a broom, both had bandanas on top of their head.

"We're here to clean this room! So we suggest the three of you leave immediately!" Georgette proclaimed with a bright smile.

"Make us!" Rex challenged.

And for a second, the three found themselves standing outside the room.

"Men... ain't they pushy." Rex commented.

"Want to hang out at the Command?" Yoshika suggested.

"So much." Gertrude replied.

And with that, the unlikely trio went their way to the Starship.

 **bzzzttt...**

Outside the hangar, we see Arinah, Eddy and Bow Hothoof sitting on top of wooden boxes.

"I see... thanks for sharing me that info." Eddy said, "Men... who would've though that Rainbow Dash and Skyroar Rampage we're like that as well." he said in amazement and disbelief.

Bow chuckled in response, "I guess it's all in the blood." he replied, "By the way, what is your brother right now?" he asked.

"My brother is currently finishing the process of forming an alliance between the Heroes Coalition and the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing with Miss Rossman and Miss Rall." Arinah answered, "Do you need anything from my brother?" she asked.

"You see... I had proposal for him." Bow replied while crossing his arms.

"Really? What is it?!" Eddy asked in keen interest.

Bow let's out a smirk and began to tell the two about his proposal.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the Mississippi Gang were walking down the halls talking about the encounters they had for the past days they've been in this dimension.

"Man... this was one hell of an adventure we've been through ain't it?" Ozzy stated with his hands on his trench coat pockets.

"Yeah... it's a big world out there and not a lot of things can go as planned our way mostly." Joey said with his hands were crossed on the back of his head, "Being a hero is hard sometimes and there a lot of different villains out there that we don't know about despite our world recording events of the worlds we've seen." he added.

"Mhmm... I agree but we had fun despite how serious it was." Suzie said and the boys nodded in agreement.

The trio then noticed Kylie with a troubled expression on her, "Anything wrong Kylie?" older twin asked in concern.

"Do you think we'll ever save Mahiru?" Kylie asked.

The trio looked at each other as Joey spoke, "Like what Arinah and Rex said, we'll do everything we can to bring her back to her feet but no promises..." he said and it got Kylie nodding a bit, "But who cares of what Rex said." Joey continued as the rest of the Mississippi Gang listened in, "So long as we all stay positive, and not just us but as well as the rest of the Brave Witches, there'll always be hope for Mahiru to comeback." he said.

"Really?" Kylie asked perking up.

"Yes, really, because we keep moping around all negative, there's no chance of Mahiru recovering ever, but if we all stay positive, there's a 100% chance that Mahiru will recover and turn back to her normal human self in no time." Joey said which brought smiles and smirks on the rest of the Mississippi Gang.

Then Suzie spoke, "Guys, you know. The big blue hand took us here right?" she asked receiving a nod from her friends, "And we're trainees right?" she asked again earning another nod, "And only solo heroes and formed teams can only go on other dimensions for missions right?" She asked once again getting a nod and then a jolt of realization hit them.

Joey spoke, "And that means we're the only trainees to ever go on another dimension and participate on a mission!" he said.

"Hohohooo! I bet the others back at the Coalition will be jealous of us right? Ha haaa!" Ozzy chuckled and everyone else laughed.

"Boy! I bet some of the others will want to hear about what we did here." Kylie giggled.

Then suddenly Rex walks past them, "Just don't rub it in their faces, less you'll suffer the same situation as Adam's. And hopefully, you care about what I just said just now." he said making them stopped laughing.

"He has a point... we really should be careful on our words about this." Suzie pointed out.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, that won't be good. Though I can't wait to get back home and I bet Penny's worried about us right now." he said.

"Yeah! Can't wait to see her again!" Kylie replied as they continued laughing as they continued walking when Joey remembers something.

"Hey Kylie, I only noticed now but that's a new weapon you transformed the Star Rod from right?" Joey asked.

"Hey! You're right!" Kylie replied in surprise.

"You got a name for it?" Ozzy asked as Kylie thinks hard.

"How about the Transcendent Lance or Trans Lancer for short!" Kylie said cheerfully and everyone nodded in agreement.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Marcus and Gundula announced that the alliance between the Heroes Coalition and the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing is now in effect. Not only that, it was announced that Hikari, Nao, Nipa and Waltrud are joining the Coalition much to some's surprises while the Mississippi Gang were overwhelmed with surprise with their eyes wide.

"You girls are gonna join us!?" Ozzy exclaimed in surprised.

Nipa nodded, "Hai. The Coalition sounds like a cool place plus it's kinda fun fighting alongside with you guys.'' she said.

"That... and the fact that I still want to pound you.'' Nao said to Ozzy making him groaned in frustration.

Suzie gave out a smile to those who'll be joining them in training, "Glad to have you join us." she said.

Kylie squealed in exitement, "YAY! I'm so happy that you'll join us!" she exclaimed as she ran and gave Hikari, Nipa and Nao a bone crushing group hug much to Nao's chagrin.

Joey chuckled, "Well then, as trainees of the Heroes Coalition, I'd like to say, welcome to hell." he said with a smile.

Hikari looks at him nervously, "Joey... what do you mean by that?'' she asked.

Meanwhile Marcus is having a talk with Gundula, Edytha and Waltrud.

"I'm really surprised that you decided to join the Coalition as well, Countess." Edytha said, "Are you sure, you didn't join just to flirt with the females there?!" she pointed out with a stern voice.

Waltrud let's out nervous chuckle, "I won't lie about that but...'' she admitted as she looks at Viktor from a distance, "... there's another reason why I decided to join." she said.

Edytha understood what she meant as she let's out a nod, "I see... then good luck with that." she said.

Marcus then handed Gundula six badges, "What are these for?'' the Squadron Leader asked.

"Those are badges, a symbol that you're and the remaining Witches are an honorary members of the Union Vanguards." Marcus replied, "It was really a pleasure working alongside with you and I'll be looking forward for more, now that the alliance is now settled." he said offering a handshake.

Gundula smirked and accepted the handshake, "Likewise... and I look forward working with you again.'' she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, everyone were ready to head back in Neo-City as everyone began to say goodbye at each other, Kylie gave Sadako a recipe for Pork Sinigang since she noticed that Georgette enjoyed it a lot and she even gave her another Sinigang recipe that has Miso in it just in case and she gave Sadako a big hug which Sadako returned back much to their delight. Sasha would hug both Malvina and Nipa as she said their farewells though she did send Marcus a stinkeye only to look away when he raised two fingers. Marcus then shared one last handshake with Gundula which she gladly accepted.

And with that, everyone boarded the Central Command, the Mississippi Gang along with the new recruits marvel at the interior as Joey let's out a whistle, "This looks like a yachts interior only more futuristic looking." he commented.

"Make yourself comfortable." Eddy said walking past them before stopping and turning his attention to them, "Oh! By the way, Double D told me that the four of you should prepare a 50 page essay of apology and details of your experience here." he reminded.

"What?!" the Mississippi Gang exclaimed in shock.

"Well... trainees were not really allowed to go to other worlds without permission, consent or even by accident. Though I understand it's not your fault, it's pretty much that damn hand's fault, but there are still rules we need to abide." Eddy explained, "I suggest you better start now because Sockhead it's expecting them in your return." he said walking away.

Ozzy groaned, "This is what we get for not reading the rule book." he said.

"Okay everyone, hang out to your underwear, because next stop... Neo-City!" Eddy declared as the Starship left the world.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
